Frozen Ever After: Three Years Later
by GoldenRose2110
Summary: Never before, since the crown had been placed on her soft white hair, something had tormented as much as what queen Elsa was going through. "War". The word reached her ears, and a fear stronger than hope invaded the Queen; her bones began to shake and since then, she knew that she would do anything in order to protect her sister. [Elsa x OC] [Kristoff x Anna]
1. The news

**The news**

Footsteps echoed in the corridor like raindrops falling on a rainy day. In the essence of the place one could clearly sense the nervousness and concern coming from the woman who had been waiting for hours to know every detail of what was happening outside, not so far from her home, but she knew it was a storm. This time was only the calm before what she had feared most since she had accepted such a burden on her head and had given her nightmares every single night, happened.

And it all started when such a simple object like a crown had been placed in her bright hair, which now was in a messy braid, badly done because of her lack of sleep and a despair that never before had consumed her such as the events of which today she had to take charge.

The silver moonlight was coming from a window in the middle of the long corridor, and interestingly it reflected even more the intensity with which the light dress she wore shone like diamonds made of ice: cold, but certainly beautiful that contrasted perfectly with the soft white skin of the woman. Her garment went from her shoulders, on which a clear coat adorned with delicate snowflakes inspired an air of sophistication and grace around the princess; a calm air totally different from what she was suffering inside her skin.

Her shoes were made of glass, and yet, in the midst of the dark night it easily looked like the whole dress was made of magic, powerful magic that could kill millions of people at once; but in the same and strange way there was also a spark of pure kindness and goodness in it, and if it was treated carefully, it could flourish, despite all the destruction that it could cause.

A sound suddenly came to her ears from the other side of the aisle, and her skin froze. She stopped moving his hands desperately on each other and all that went through her head seconds ago vanished.

From the darkness around, a few meters ahead, a shadow emerged and slowly became clear. The queen thought for a second that it was one of the servants of the castle, but her eyes focused on the heavy uniform that only men who served the army used.

The black in her eyes faded, and the azure color of her eyes went wide. If someone important like a soldier came, it could only mean one thing. What was going on far beyond the seas surrounding the island of Arendelle couldn't be any good.

The man walked toward her, and the only light in the hallway of the castle illuminated him completely. The first thing Elsa noticed was his eyes: blue, like those of hers, except the tone, they were darker. However, she was surprised by the brilliance they emitted, although they were a dull, sad blue. The man had messy black hair and his skin was not that white; it had a hint of tan on it.

Watching him completely, she noted that he was not a man. He was just a boy that could not get past the age of eighteen, according to her. That left her with an open mouth. What was he doing here? He couldn't find out all the events that were taking place, it was a lot for a child of his age. And what made her feel worse, he was not only witnessing what was happening, he was part of it, he was part of the army of Arendelle, carrying the distinctive blue uniform with red epaulettes, characteristic of the kingdom. How could someone send that poor boy to something as terrible as war?

She sighed, and a small tear ran down her cheek. She glanced at the boy's eyes for the second time, hoping to hear that everything was in order, but she knew it was impossible.

The boy noticed the concern in her eyes-he did not know if was obvious or he had the talent to read people-but clearly the queen was not at all well, and was eager to learn the words he was about to tell her, that the only thing they would do was to worsen the mood of the queen.

"A letter arrived". It was all that escaped his lips. No, he had not the courage to tell her who sent it, or where it came from. He had walked toward her sure of himself, but seeing the sad eyes of the queen, her soul torn completely.

Elsa frowned.

"Who sends it?" She asked.

The soldier looked at her straight in the eyes, worried.

"Better see it for yourself" he said, handing her a yellowed envelope that all this time he had been carrying.

Elsa looked at him warily, confused. They had no allies, Westergard had left them since the incident with the magic of the queen, and the other two they had were in a crisis in which Arendelle could not help this time.

She took the letter and looked at the back of it. It was parchment paper, and on it was written in blue ink the words she least expected.

"The Southern Isles" she read and read again, unable to believe that what her eyes were seeing was true, when she realized her hands were shaking and on the sides of the envelope had begun to appear small ice caps.

The boy seemed to notice this detail.

"Calm yourself, Your Majesty. Everything will be alright" he said. And knew seconds after he was being silly, but he couldn't think of anything else. He did not know what it was like to have powers out of his control when he had strong emotions. Still, he wanted to help. It was his queen, after all, and he didn't like to see her that way.

Elsa glanced at him, her eyes denoted surprise and a bit of anger mixed with concern.

"I'm fine" she declared in a tone of voice that the young man did not like.

"No, you're not" He stepped closer and looked into her eyes, staying calm with a soft tone in his voice. "You can not keep pretending that way, my queen".

"You don't know what it is like…!" she stopped in midsentence. She had also begun to freeze part of the velvet carpet on the corridor. She needed to calm down. She sighed. "I ... I'm sorry ... for talking you like that. With your permission."

Elsa walked briskly away from the boy, desperate to find her room. Each step she took a beautiful snow mixed with ice appeared and created a pattern to her room.

She opened the white door, entered and closed it. All in a somewhat violent manner.

She rested her head in the door and sat down on the frozen ground. It was long ago when she had last done it: sit around and bury her head in her knees, hugging herself. To be exact, the sadness that filled her for eighteen years in which she was not allowed to see her sister, had not invaded her until now. She felt terribly alone. This was a responsibility that she should never have accepted. She should have stayed in her huge ice castle that she had made with her own hands, in which she would not lose control over her powers, and everything would be much quieter in the mountains.

But unfortunately, she was the older sister. All of the habitants of the kingdom depended on her actions. Not forgetting, of course, her family. If she made a wrong move during those cruel times, there was a high probability that she no longer see them again.

Her eyes watered, and it was inevitable that the tears came out badly.

She did not want to mourn, not at a time like this, in which a letter had arrived and she had to read it, she had to fulfill his duties as a queen and stop being... weak. If she was assigned the task of taking care of the kingdom, she had to. But right now she could not lift her face up and make things right.

She stayed like that, lying on the floor, and slowly closed her eyes. Yet she still felt her cheeks wet because of her crying. At least in dreams, people weren't crying in the streets begging for food. At least, in her sleep, she did not see a thing; and her mind rested from reality for a few but precious hours.

"¡Elsa, Elsa!" A female voice from the other side of the door woke her up.

She opened her eyes slowly. Minor knocks resounded in the room, clearly desperate for her to open the door.

Elsa put her hands on her eyes to rub them, and that is when she saw it. There, between her fingers, was the envelope, frozen even more than what she expected. She gasped, she had fallen asleep and hadn't read the letter. It could have been something important to be answered today, and knowing the Southern Isles, it definitely could not be good news. It was just impossible, if taking into account that the prince had tried to end the queen's life and steal the crown of Arendelle.

"¡Elsa, Open the door! It's urgent!" said Anna, with clear emotion in her voice.

She would read the letter as soon as her sister leave her alone. She seemed anxious to tell Elsa something, and she had never heard her so happy and excited.

Elsa stood up and opened the door. As soon as she did this, the redhead rushed at her with such force that almost caused Elsa to fall. She hugged her, and Anna kept shouting.

"Easy, Anna" Elsa told her with a smile "What is it that has you so happy?"

Her sister kept jumping of emotion, and Elsa started to feel a little uncomfortable, but happy to see her sister that way. Slowly, Anna reassured and separated herself from Elsa.

Elsa saw a twinkle in her eyes that she had never seen in her before. Those aqua blue eyes, were full of hope that Elsa lacked; but there was something else she could not identify. Desire, maybe? She had not seen anyone so full of joy around since the problems in Arendelle began, and yet there was her sister, almost crying of joy. Elsa smiled.

"Come on, tell me" she said. The excitement of Anna had passed on to her, and she forgot for a moment everything that had to do with what was happening around the world.

"Kristoff ... Kristoff ..." Anna began. She took a deep breath. "Kristoff asked me to marry him".

All the happiness that lasted several seconds in Elsa's heart fell completely, and panic filled all her body.

"What?" She asked. Her smile faded, and she replaced it with obvious concern and anguish.

The redhead frowned, and her lips were dashed to denote confusion for the reaction of her sister.

"Kristoff asked me to marry him" she repeated, afraid of what Elsa was about to tell her. "And I said yes".

Elsa's eyes widened. She fought to stay calm.

"No" she said in a whisper. She would break Anna's heart. This would be the second time she was going to deny her being with someone she loved. No, correction, this would be the first time her sister truly wanted to be with someone, and that someone corresponded her and likewise wished her to be with him. Elsa was about to deny a marriage with Anna's true love, and that would destroy her sister. Elsa knew her very well, despite being only three years without barriers between Anna and her, because of her ice powers, and this time would be as much as she could bear. Her sister's soul that was so cheerful, she would destroy it completely.

It hurt Elsa, it hurt more than anything in the world to deny the opportunity of a lifetime to Anna. She would not endure what was about to happen. But she had to. If Elsa accepted, it would be very dangerous and the possibility that the kingdom suffered an attack would be more than ninety percent. It was to protect her sister from any damage.

Elsa looked up at Anna's eyes and firmly, without any trace of doubt, she told her:

"You're not getting married."

Anna opened her lips, shocked, but most of all, disappointed. Her beautiful eyes were now wet and all traces of joy that she inspired moments ago were gone.

"What?" She asked, incredulous.

"You heard me. There won't be any marriage." said Elsa. Despite the sadness that filled her inside to see the tears go by the freckles and soft tanned skin of the redhead, she could not let the marriage happen.

Her soul fell when she heard Anna talk to her more desperate and with a broken voice Elsa had never heard.

"Why?! We were starting to get closer and spend more time together! I'm not going back to the old times, Elsa. I want to live my life, but you always interject with some excuse! Nothing has changed since the accident with your powers! When are you going to let me be part of your life, or when are you going to let me be who I am? Stop believing you are mom and dad, because you're not! And I'm not a child!"

With that said, she went out the door at fast and decisive step, with clenched fists of the fury and sadness she felt.

How in hell the slightest idea of marriage had crossed Kristoff's brain? Of course he knew about the crisis Arendelle was going through, he wasn't blind. Anna was also aware of what was happening around. How, for god's sake, had they even considered the idea of marriage? Elsa needed to talk to Kristoff, he'd surely understand the reason why she opposed to the marriage and she needed him to calm down her sister. What she less needed now was a second separation with the redhead, she was the one who lit the cold days Elsa was living at that time, and the thought of losing Anna again made her shiver.

She pushed everything that was tormenting her, and concentrated in the letter. She closed the door of her room, and sat on the bed.

Elsa delicately opened the envelope, took out the letter that was adorned with a fire red ribbon, and began to read the parchment paper.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

 _You must think it is strange to receive a letter from the kingdom whose thirteenth descendant tried to kill you in a not so friendly way three years ago._

 _You have no idea how sorry I am. Hans has already received his punishment, and is in the island's prison. However, even though he has served his sentence, I'm sure it will not be enough for you. Therefore, I ask you in the most sincere way to forgive me. If you do not mind, I made a space on Wednesday for a dinner at midnight here, at the Royal Palace of the Southern Islands. I hope you don't deny or object to this request, because I find no other way to apologize for the actions of my brother. I'm afraid to say that everything is already settled, and I'll be waiting. If you don't come, I will send soldiers to go for you. You do not want to put together a stir in Arendelle as times are now, do you?_

 _It would be better not to tell anyone about this letter, and to leave the kingdom as cautious as possible, without anyone, not even your sister, learning of your departure._

 _You're smart, you know how things are done. I'll be waiting._

 _Best wishes,_

 _King Edward of the Southern Isles._

No, she was not a fool. As the letter said, Elsa was smart. She had more than clear that this was a threat, and that if she did not go to the Southern Isles, they will kill Anna mercilessly.


	2. Deep waters

**Deep waters**

There, she saw her reflection.

Her sky blue eyes denoted sadness, she didn't even know why she was looking at herself in the mirror, or why she had dressed properly for the occasion. On one hand, if she could get the king to be her ally in these times, it would be more than perfect. She could manipulate him. She didn't like the idea, but she did not trust the Southern Isles since the incident in which they almost took the crown, and what is worse, killed her with their bare hands.

This time she was wearing a different dress; it was dark blue, and despite its shade, it still shone like if it was made of ice. The dress reached the ground, and at the bottom of her knees cloth buds rippled back, like if they were flower petals dancing gently to the wind. Her sleeves were long and before they get to the wrist there was a cut in a v shape. The dress highlighted the curves of the woman, and gave her the impression of dominance and sophistication. Her pale face contrasted with her crimson lips, and her eyes stood out thanks to the black eyeshadow that she had placed around them. Meanwhile, her hair was as always, in a braid, but this time she had adorned it with small and dark snowflakes.

After taking one more look in the mirror and making sure she was properly dressed, there came the hard part: leaving the kingdom without anyone noticing. Sure, she knew exactly what she had to do since yesterday she had spent the night looking for a way; but still, it certainly wouldn't be easy.

She opened the door carefully, and walked slowly, trying not to make the slightest noise. Most guards filled the halls of the castle in Arendelle, but Elsa as the queen, knew exactly the flaws of the security system, and shortcuts she could use to not be seen; in other words, she knew what halls were not monitored at the highest level. It would have been easier to lie and say that she was going to some business that could help the kingdom in this crisis that they were living, but Elsa couldn't leave Anna in charge. Her sister still had the heart of a child, it was impossible for her to think clearly and objectively in decisions if coming the time, she must take. Besides, it'd only be a night: the following morning, Elsa would be inside the castle, pretending nothing strange happened.

She walked and walked. There was no hurry, she had left four hours before the appointment, and in Arendelle the night arrived quickly.

Elsa reached an intersection. She turned left, then right, and moved on. As she had anticipated, those hallways certainly needed some security. But they did not had any, after all because they were not the most transited by anyone in the castle. The area that had more guards, if not the only, was the front door. But Elsa knew another small door at the back, right side of the palace. It was a hidden door, which was planned precisely and only for kings. His father made it, it was an escape to relax when he needed to; and which he occasionally brought Elsa, for her, in the same way, had a moment to forget her powers and go out to take a break. Of course, he never left her outside more than five minutes, and Elsa had only gone there twice in her entire life. Her home had practically been her closed room.

She went downstairs, watching every single detail that appeared in front of her. She couldn't let a single soul to see her.

From there, Elsa walked faster to get to the hidden door. Yeah, right and then...

"My Queen?" a male voice called from behind.

Elsa's blood ran cold. It took her seconds to react. She slowly turned to see who had called her. She was sure she had heard that voice before. And indeed she found the face and deep blue eyes of the night when she had received the envelope which now led her to the Southern Isles

"Yes?" It was all that escaped her lips. She tried to stay calm, and do as if nothing serious was happening, but she knew it was too late.

The boy got a few steps closer. There was only one meter of separation between them.

She had gotten into trouble and she had to escape them soon.

"What are you doing walking around in these halls at this hour?" asked the soldier.

Elsa struggled to maintain a proper and calm posture.

"I ask you the same. The castle is certainly not the place for a soldier" Elsa said. She knew she had been harsh with her words, but she had to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

The boy looked into her eyes, and Elsa felt a twinge in her stomach that she had never experienced before. Those blue eyes looked at her with no anger in them, nor confusion as she had expected. In them there was a sign of understanding, something she had not seen before, not even in the eyes of her sister.

"I was sent to the castle because I am a first level soldier; besides in these times several soldiers are needed inside the castle, not only guards" he took a step further and whispered: "This has something to do with the Southern Isles, right?"

He spoke with a softness that Elsa did not understand. How could someone she didn't know and that she had never seen in her entire life, speak to her with such confidence? In some way, he reminded her of Anna.

Elsa looked down, defeated.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Changing the topic... Do you need a boat, or do you plan to go swimming in the middle of the night?" The boy smiled and his eyes twinkled. Elsa looked at him, confused. "Follow me."

The soldier walked, and when she saw where he was going, Elsa almost had a heart attack.

He was heading at the front gate, made of one of the strongest materials in the Kingdom, painted in brown with a decorative flower design and the symbol of Arendelle.

Elsa took his arm before he could do anything else.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, aghast.

"Helping you. The guards, the servants, no one can deny your command. You're the Queen here". The young man said, stopping a moment to turn around and face Elsa. When he was ready to continue, Elsa stopped him again.

"Wait!" Her voice dropped to a whisper "The Kingdom must not know I'm leaving, not even…"

The boy smiled and looked at her, again with that special glow in his eyes that caused, in a strange way, Elsa to feel confident and calm. Who was he to make her feel that way? However, it was comforting and she liked the feeling. It felt like if she was at home and a warm, gentle breeze traversed her skin with all the confidence and trust in the world.

He took a step toward her.

"The Kingdom and its inhabitants are very fond of you, my Queen. They would do anything you told them to, whatever it is. You've helped them a lot in this time, you have managed to maintain the calm among the population. Believe me, it doesn't matter if you go away a few days if it's for the Kingdom. You're trying to make allies for the crisis we all are living, they will understand".

Elsa looked down. She didn't know what to think, in part what he said was true, he was right, and it would be better to warn the people that she will be out for business of what had been happening in the Kingdom. But she didn't feel at all confident of what they might think. After the incident with her magic, she was afraid that some still think she was a monster, even after all this time of giving them welcome and safety. Not forgetting, of course, that the letter had specified absolutely not tell anyone of her departure.

"Let's go" said the boy. Elsa let him go and followed him to the door.

When they arrived, the guards looked at the queen confused, and raised their eyebrows as a sign that she hadn't told them she was leaving.

Elsa began to freeze the floor, and her hands trembled. She didn't look at them in the eyes, she felt exposed, as if they were trying to take away all of her secrets in a milestone.

"The Queen's going out for a walk. She has been offered an alliance with a neighbouring Kingdom that can help Arendelle in this crisis" said the soldier.

The guards looked at Elsa again, not believing the words of her companion.

"Yes" Elsa said. The boy had given her courage to speak in front of them.

"And has he got anything to do with this? We will send you advanced soldiers" said the guard who had beard and brown eyes, and motioned his hand in a signal to a man who was guarding the left side of the door. "Brown!..."

Elsa raised her hands in disapproval, and nervous but firm and sure of herself, said:

"No, it's not necessary. He… He comes with me."

The boy's eyes widened, and the black of his pupils hid most of his dark blue eyes. He turned to look at her, but he quickly composed and looked at the guard, nodding.

"Could you open the door, please?" Elsa asked the guard.

The guard grimaced in disgust and stared at the boy, unhappy with the decision of the queen. He was thin and certainly did not have the strength to protect the Majesty if necessary.

"Orders are orders" said Elsa, in a more authoritarian tone than before.

The guard sighed, and told the other guard to open the door.

"While I'm out, keep all the doors closed. Do not let anyone in or out of the castle, not even Anna. If there's any inconvenience, my sister will be notified and she will take the necessary measures. Nobody gets in or out of the kingdom." Elsa said firmly.

The guards nodded, and finally the door opened, revealing the bridge that separated the houses in the village with the palace and the dark water beneath it rippled peacefully. A breeze of night air filled Elsa, and for some strange reason she felt liberated from all stress.

She sighed, and glanced at her companion.

"What were you saying about the boat?" she asked, and the boy smiled.

They walked along the grey stone floor, and Elsa for the first time in a long time she could see the houses of medieval style that rose and gave an air of comfort and family. For the first time in a long time, she could take a ride on Arendelle and feel the true beauty of the buildings and gardens around her without any hassle. Sure, now the Southern Isles business gave her headaches, but something that Anna had taught her was to enjoy the moment and not worry before the worst thing that could happen, happened.

"This way" the boy whispered, turning to the right. Elsa followed him.

When they stopped, the queen watched the landscape that was right in front of her. A vast ocean with calm waters expanded before them, and reflected the silvery light of the moon, which made it look like a mysterious pond yet peaceful and full of magic deep inside. At the top of the soft layer of water several boats of different sizes made of wood, with the flag of Arendelle on top of them were rising.

A salty breeze filled the air, and several sounds of seagulls ringed in her ears. The air was fresh and hit her in the face in a loving way.

"You can take a small boat. It will not make too much fuss when you arrive" the boy told her, bringing the warm thoughts of Elsa back to reality. He walked straight to an old man who was sitting in a rocking chair carved out of a small house, meters below, to the left of where they were standing. Elsa followed him, rushing her step.

The old man had no hair but on the sides of his head, and it was of a grey colour. His skin was a little wrinkled, and his clothes were not of the best fabric. He was smoking a pipe, lost in the horizon.

"The queen needs a boat" said the soldier.

The man seemed not to hear.

This time, Elsa spoke.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a boat, the smallest you have?"

The old man looked at her, coming out of his trance. His eyes widened to see the queen before him. As a wave that the wind takes, he got up and went to another house that was several steps in front of him. He crossed a small wooden bridge. The house was on the other side. The old man knocked hard on the door and Elsa could hear the loud and harsh voice of him. He seemed to be calling a person standing at the other side of the door.

Elsa frowned as the old man approached her.

"Here comes the pilot of the boat. He will lead you to 'Cloud'" he said, and immediately went to his little wooden house, closing the door behind him.

"He is shy, he was surprised at the presence of Your Majesty here, that's all. He's a good person" said the soldier next to Elsa. She nodded. He continued "'Cloud' is the smallest of all ships in Arendelle".

Elsa looked at him.

"You seem to know a lot about the dock in Arendelle" she said "More than I myself know"

The boy smiled, and Elsa first noticed that his eyes were flooded with sadness and the brightness in them disappeared.

"My dad worked here in the dock. My family had a cottage, similar to Mr. Stone's house, but on the other side. There, I lived with my parents, and occasionally Dad gave us free rides in his boat, and went to a place where dolphins jumped and we watched them for a long time. He made an effort to take care of my mother and me, but I think his greatest achievement was to love us and to make us happy" he said wistfully.

Elsa was surprised by the soft voice he had used to tell that story. She could not believe the way in which the young man expressed himself so easily and how with such confidence he talked about his past to someone he didn't know and had never spoken to in his entire life. Elsa looked at him for a moment, his smile had disappeared while telling part of his story. Just at the moment she was going to take a word, an uniformed man in white with blue shoulder pads and sailor hat, mustache and blond hair walked straight to them.

He bowed to the queen and said:

"This way"

The pilot walked to the other side of the pier.

Before following the pilot, Elsa felt the need to thank the boy.

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

The boy looked at her straight in the eyes. They had recovered the sparkle of hope Elsa always saw in them, and she could not help a small smile.

"Simon. Simon Strand, my Queen" he answered.

"Thank you, sir Strand" Elsa said.

The boy let out a small laugh.

"I'm Simon. Just Simon"

Elsa frowned, but then she smiled. The truth was that she was not used to call someone who wasn't close to her by name. When it was someone unknown, formalities filled her completely.

"In that case, thank you Simon" Elsa answered. She almost ran to the sailor who had been waiting for her in front of a wooden boat on the other side.

She gave one last thankful glance to Simon before boarding the ship.


	3. The guest

_"I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife."_

 **The guest**

The cool night air caressed her face. She looked down. The waves had a special brightness because of the silvery moonlight and the wind caused small ripples on the water. When she saw herself reflected in the middle of the water, her bones shuddered.

"Do you have to go?" her voice came out in a little cry. She was totally nervous. What would she do without her parents? What If she could not control her powers while they were out?

"You'll be fine, Elsa" said the man standing in front of her, reading her thoughts. He had an auburn beard and his hair was combed up. His blue eyes looked at her with compassion. He smiled, letting her know that everything would be more than perfect, but she knew it was only to calm her. He had failed. Without them here, she was almost certain that something would go wrong. His parents were the source of her control, her teachers who had taught her everything; and more than that, they were her parents, whom she valued more than anything in the world. Without them, surely all would be lost. But she struggled to return a small smile. Even if they didn't manage to calm her, she was eternally grateful for their support.

"We fear that the king and queen of Arendelle had an accident". said the servant who had called Elsa and Anna and gathered them. His voice was shattered, and looked into her eyes with all the sorrow that the world could hold. "The ship has sunk".

"They are dead".

The last two words rang in the ears of Elsa, and they kept on repeating, echoing louder and louder. Her world fell entirely, her heart was completely broken.

The words kept repeating, they were like shouts and bursts into the ears of the queen.

They are dead.

They are dead.

They are dead.

Elsa groaned, a whimper escaped his lips; but she didn't scream. She covered her ears, pressed her head, everything that was needed to erase those words from her head. She lost balance and fell to the wooden floor, which was beginning to freeze.

The ship's pilot noticed this, and without hesitation he ran to the queen, with a countenance of concern on his face.

"Your Majesty!" He exclaimed, trying to help her and putting his arms around her.

That's when Elsa regained consciousness and knew she had revived a memory of the past. There was nothing to worry about. The pilot placed one hand on her shoulder, and offered the other to help her stand up. Elsa, still nervous, tried to calm herself.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I just ... I need to be alone" she said in a demanding tone that startled the pilot and made him understand that she was being serious. He stepped aside and went towards the steering wheel of the ship.

Elsa did her best to regain her composure. Her head ached, but she gradually managed to calm down and focus on the present. When she finally could open her eyes without seeing painful memories of old times, she got up and went to a room that was below the vessel, designed for travelers to sleep on long journeys. She closed the door and sat on the bed.

She didn't know how or when she managed to fall asleep.

Not long after, minor knocks at the door started to resonate

"Your Majesty! We've arrived!"

Elsa's eyes opened. She got up and opened the door quickly.

She walked, and each step she took a small blanket of ice covered the floor of the boat. The moon was full and it was a clear night. Stars filled the sky like little lights of hope in dark days. In front of them, far back in the landscape, there was a hill and several large dark green mountains. The trees were too close together and the leaves were not so far apart, making them to look like cotton at distant sight. Right in front of these lifts, a huge stone building stood boxlike; rectangular, not so high, but really long. Elsa was sure it exceeded Arendelle in size. It was made of light stone and had a few small windows through which entered the moonlight. The highest part of the castle was divided into other small buildings that had a triangular ceiling, all red.

A huge brown door with the symbol of the Southern Islands stood in the middle of the building, which made Elsa understand that it was the main base where the King lived. Each side of it had a high tower, with the same crimson roof. From each of these towers, a stone, thin corridor continued the building and meters after the main base there was an union that formed the second castle gate used for defence. Elsa, from her perspective, couldn't make out what was inside all the space that separated the main building and the reinforcement, but she was almost certain that homes of important people for the king were there. After the royal fortress, the village was seated on a stone, elegant well-made layer, as in Arendelle. The houses were resistant and made of light wood in medieval style. Unlike home, Elsa noticed that they did not give a familiar and comforting air, they rose and were made in a way that inspired superiority and loneliness because of the way they were built. Certainly, everything on the island was made of a stronger material than Elsa's Kingdom and that terrified her. The whole place made her feel alone and weak, all the strength of the Southern Islands inspired power, and clearly it was bigger than Arendelle. The breeze that she felt there was not free; on the contrary, it made her feel enslaved, and all power and authority expressing the kingdom of which came Hans was causing her terror.

"May I help you, Your Majesty?" asked the pilot of the small boat in which she had arrived, holding out a hand for her to take, just in front of the stairs.

"I don't think that's necessary"

Elsa's eyes widened, and caused her a shiver down her spine. She looked around for the one who had answered; and there, behind the pilot, under the stairs of the boat at the edge of the dock, was a tall man. His hair was an oak coffee, and he had a small elegant beard of the same colour. His eyes were hazel, his tanned skin and muscles were well marked. He wore an elegant white suit, a golden shirt and a cream tie arranged sumptuously, which stood out among all the suit and contrasted the men's skin.

Elsa frowned.

"If you don't mind, I'll escort the queen to the royal castle. You-" he gave a sadistic smile and watched the pilot of the ship in a terrifying way "-can leave".

The sailor looked back at Elsa with clear confusion in his eyes, hoping she confirmed what the man had said. The stranger seemed to notice the detail and this time he turned his eyes toward her. He gave her a menacing look that could be interpreted as an order.

"Go back to Arendelle, now" Elsa told the pilot.

"But..."

"Our kingdom will provide a ship to Your Majesty to return to Arendelle. There is nothing to worry about" the man interrupted.

The pilot returned to the boat. Elsa went downstairs and watched nervously as the small boat went away from the coast slowly.

"You are ten minutes early. Good, King Edward doesn't like waiting. He will appreciate this kind gesture from you, Queen Elsa" the man had elegance in his voice, but when he looked at Elsa, she found nothing but a clear indifference in his eyes "Prince Richard of the Southern Isles" he bowed slightly.

The man offered his arm for her to take it. She took it. She needed to make an impression. However, she did not smile. She gave the man a suspicious look. He seemed to ignore it.

Together they walked down the long passage of stone in front of them. The air of dominance and superiority filled her again, and Elsa felt uncomfortable among many buildings that she didn't know beside her. There was not a single soul walking at that hour, and that inspired a sense of alert to Elsa. She had no confidence at all in the Southern Isles, with just arriving she knew it would not be easy to survive one night in that environment so rare for her. And she still hadn't yet been in the castle.

 _This will be a long night_ Elsa thought.

When they reached the fortress of defense, the door opened automatically. Contrary to what Elsa believed, there was nothing more and nothing less than pure grass and an occasional shrub between the castle and the place where they were standing. The garden was well kept, elegant; however red roses illuminated by the silver moonlight inspired Elsa the same feeling as before: dominance, combined with sophistication and power, and a little deadly air.

Finally they reached the gate of the castle. It opened automatically, again.

"After you" said the prince.

She took a step, followed by Richard. The door closed, and small torches lit the hall that was before her. The floor shone and was glossy, of a light brown color. The walls were hung with crimson with linear patterns, plain and simple.

They continued their way, turned left, went up a staircase and walked onto a hallway filled with paintings of ancient kings who ruled the Southern Isles. Elsa noticed a portrait in particular that had little resemblance to the other. The men had blond hair and blue eyes, pale skin. She couldn't observe it with detail because they turned right. A luxurious double door was in the middle of the new hall.

Richard stopped in front of her, and opened the door with a smart move. A light blinded the eyes of Elsa. When she accustomed to the light, she saw the huge room that was in front of her. The prince entered it.

The walls of the place, unlike other corridors in the same castle, this was decorated in a very elegant way, with floral motifs and occasional marble decorations around the windows that had glass designs. But some duller colors and odd shapes were impossible to decipher from the place Elsa was standing.

At the center of the room there was a long, dark coffee colour table, in a simple way, and there were chairs at each side of the table. These were high, and had a padded fabric red colour on the back. There were six at each side, already occupied by several men of roughly the same size, each with a different tone of brown hair and tanned skin. At the head of the table, one chair, taller than the others stood out. There was man sitting not so different from the others, with little golden glitter on his brown hair and green eyes, he had a beard that covered him from chin to the sides of the face. His skin was somewhat old. He had a glittering golden crown above the hair, and laughed as he left a glass on the table.

The king noticed her presence.

Elsa felt his piercing and menacing look, observing her from the bottom up, examining her from head to toe. He smiled.

"Good thing that you arrived on time, Your Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

His voice was hard and hoarse. It want through Elsa's ears like swords in her heart, with a strange feeling of annoyance and hatred. Meanwhile, she remained serious, without taking her eyes off the king.

All those present who had been talking and laughing a few seconds ago, were silent and stared into her eyes as like a demon watching his victim.

"Take a seat" the king ordered, and his hand pointed to an empty chair that was on the left side of him.

Elsa walked to the chair and sat down. The king smiled. It was strange and his smile had no sign of the devil within him, instead it gave an elegant air.

"I see you dressed for the occasion" he remarked.

Elsa met his eyes directly, without any fear in them, just seriously. And from her lips just a cold "yes" went out.

"Good. It fits you" said the king, dismissing the matter, and breaking his gaze to direct it to a door at the back of the room, something that Elsa hadn't noticed before. Edward did a signal with his hand raised.

Then, two girls dressed in black walked out the door, carrying gleaming white plates. They were going through every chair to put the dishes on the table, and soon after they did this, they came again with other dishes made of metal and this time much larger, full of exquisite food. They placed it in the middle of the table.

"Serve yourself" the King told Elsa.

In front of her there was buffet style banquet. Her gaze went through the various dishes. There was grilled chicken that had a sweet sauce Elsa didn't recognise. There were also meat and fish, but then her gaze focused on a plate full of salad. She took the spoon that was beside her and politely grabbed a portion of it.

After she finished serving herself, the king raised his voice, letting the feast begin. Then all hands and spoons began to cause noise and grab whatever they pleased. Several voices filled the air, but elegantly. Meanwhile, Elsa was quiet. When she finished eating, she began to look at all the presents with detail. Everyone had a resemblance between them.

And that when she noticed. The one person who had tried to steal the crown, rip her life and rule Arendelle, was not in that room. Elsa frowned. She had clear that Hans was in prison, but she thought that despite this, they were going to take a moment for him to be at the banquet. But he wasn't there.

Elsa shuddered at the thought that Hans' own family had convicted him three years ago to be behind the cell. She was horrified. What monster was she sitting with now, at this table shiny and elegant?

"Well, did you like the food? It is the speciality of the kingdom" the King asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. It... it was delicious" Elsa replied, a little nervous. What she just noticed was filling her with fear from head to toe. No, she didn't feel sorry for Hans, no. Elsa did not feel the merest sorry for someone who had tried to kill her. The thing was, she was sitting next to someone who was capable of killing his own family to settle some business. He definitely wasn't up to no good, quite the opposite.

"Great! I'm glad" the king said.

When everyone had finished their meals, the girls returned and cleaned the table. After that, there was an eerie silence in the room.

The countenance of the king who moments ago was cheerful and laughing with his brothers, had turned dark, heavy; and his eyes penetrated Elsa way more than before, it gave the impression he was prepared to kill if necessary.

"Well, after this delicious feast, we can talk. How are things going on in Arendelle?" asked the king.

"Fine".

Seeing the threatening gaze of the king, Elsa corrected her words.

"The whole population is managing to keep calm. However, we are running out of supplies. Food, water, people have to work for it and give it to the kingdom for prior sharing among the entire population. People die everyday because they haven't got the basics to survive. Sometimes, people start arguing with me, the workers, and when that happens, we lose those who produce our food, because they decide to better keep it to themselves and their family than to give it to the kingdom. We have no allies" she replied. "How are things going on in the Southern Islands?" She asked, holding her gaze to the king.

"What do you think? When you arrived you saw it, didn't you? We have curfew, people must not stay out after seven in the evening, no one leaves their houses at night. It's to protect them. Your kingdom hasn't been attacked. We have. The gates are open once a week to grab food and everything people need. The population has remained calm, and continue supplying food to the kingdom because they know that we return the favour" he answered "You should know that soon, war is going to be declared. For now, we can consider this as safety, or the closest to it. No, rather, this is only the beginning of the war. Sooner or later, people are going to attack Arendelle" His gaze became even darker, and his tone dropped to a scary whisper "Do you know the reason why people have not attacked your kingdom, and everyone else's is in danger?

Elsa froze upon hearing that voice so threatening, full of mystery around, able to do anything.

"Do you know?" The king asked again.

Elsa shook her head.

"For your powers. They're afraid of your powers. People in this war are afraid of you"

Elsa's eyes went wide. Her pupil soon became small, and the blue sky occupied almost all her iris. She had never thought about it, the reason that she hadn't been attacked. But the King was right, this was just the beginning, the calm before the storm

She didn't say a thing.

"You must know that what you have is a very, very powerful gift. You can create wonderful things for the good of humanity, but you can also destroy it without even leaving the ashes"

Elsa frowned. She already knew what her powers were capable of. Her magic had almost ended the life of her sister. What was the King going for?

"Queen Elsa ... Have you ever wondered how many people would use your power? Have you ever asked yourself everything you could do with them?" His voice dropped to a whisper "Have you ever had that feeling of using your powers against someone else so mercilessly? To make them pay for what they have done and what they thought of you because of your powers?"

Elsa was speechless, and a strange sense of vertigo filled her. Yes, she once had wanted to hurt someone with her powers, but that was because she had let her emotions take the best of her, and because she was sick of being taken as a monster. That sense, that desire of harming others, she remembered it perfectly, when her ice castle was overrun by guards of her own kingdom and others, in an attempt to destroy her.

But she would not admit it. She kept looking at the king in the same way he looked at her, with seriously and challenge in her eyes.

"All have had that feeling. All humans have ever wanted to hurt someone with all his might. No one is innocent in this world, everyone has a darkness within them that we only let others see when the time comes. Everyone has a demon inside, waiting and struggling to come out to the surface and destroy everything in its path, leaving nothing behind" He paused, then continued "Today, the world is so rotten that there is no reason to try to control this hell we hold within us"

The words came to Elsa as a sword in her heart. She failed to answer. Again, she remained silent, thinking.

And she realised that the king was right.

She realised that the feeling of vertigo she had felt before was nothing but sympathy for what the man had said, mixed with fear of herself, ashamed and surprised of what she was thinking.

She realised that what she was feeling that feeling right now, was nothing more than a connection to the words of King. She realised she felt identified to those words.

The king leaned closer and whispered:

"It's time to let our demons control us".


	4. The deal

_"_ _All monstes are human"_

 **The deal**

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, before the king could continue manipulating and putting ideas into her head. Before her inner demon awake.

"Straightforward, I like it" the King said with a fake smile, which seconds later vanished as quickly as it came. "It's pretty simple, really. We want to use your powers to help us win the war".

Elsa's eyes widened. Her blue iris covered most of her eye, and her bones began to shake. Those words had been a hard blow to her. It felt as if someone had ripped her life of her own hands. She felt as if suddenly she couldn't breathe, and all the oxygen in the world ended and would have been replaced with nothing more and nothing less than water: a dense, rough water, coming into the lungs of Elsa and throat, pulling her into the deep ocean.

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat it again, you heard me"

Elsa felt her heart was going out of his chest. Soon, she had trouble breathing. She struggled to maintain her composure, but her vision blurred and no matter what she did, her body didn't respond her.

"I'm sorry. I cannot agree to your request" Elsa said, nervously and with a trembling voice barely audible.

The king sighed and shrugged.

"We cannot force you. But, of course..." a smile appeared on his face, and Elsa noticed that this time it was not the angelic smile he had shown during the banquet. This was a real smile, full of hate, with some cunning on it. "Let's leave it easy and simple. If you do not cooperate with us, consider your sister another fallen in war"

Elsa closed her eyes a moment to concentrate. Her eyelids were heavy, her body was fragile, made of glass, and she felt that at any moment she was going to break. Her hands were shaking. She clenched her fists. She felt like she was on the verge of death itself, as if it came suddenly and grabbed her in its arms, as it put a rope around her neck. She began to feel a burning in her chest. She couldn't breathe, it was as if something invisible were squeezing her with all its strength, trying to tear her down, get everything she had inside.

Suddenly, oranges braids and blue eyes passed in front of her. She heard a laugh, and her name coming from the lips of a small girl. The little girl could not stop laughing, she had all the world's joy in her heart, and anyone who'd look at her would know that she was the happiest girl on earth. She was calling Elsa's name, and her cheeks looked like soft cotton. The girl ran and ran, her hair seemed to be fire rocking gently in the wind, and each step she took, the flame lit more and danced merrily, full of passion.

She opened her eyes. Ahead of her, the king stood, waiting for her reply, with a look of triumph and the devil himself.

She sighed and looked up at him. She was not afraid to look at him defiantly. She clenched her fists, and with a firm voice, but with all the pain in her heart, she said:

"Case closed"

The king smiled.

"Closed? Oh, no." His face turned serious. "Listen carefully, because I will not repeat anything. We will let you go back to Arendelle. Nobody, absolutely nobody, can know you came here, nobody can know about this conversation. We don't exist for you. We are only one more enemy. Otherwise, if I hear the slightest rumor that there is a relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, you know, your sister is dead. Now, since I'm sure you perfectly understand those words, to the following matter. As war progresses, we will send you confidential letters. Each will have the location and instruction for a specific place that you'll have to use your powers against to. You will have exact times, exact places, but so that no one suspects of us, it will likewise have a specified accident. If you follow these steps, at the end of the war it should not be more strong kingdoms left than Arendelle and the Southern Isles. We'll say that we're both tired of losing our soldiers and as heroes that we are, we will decide for the good of each of us, to end the war with a peace treaty, and so both of us will win. If you follow the instructions, no one should suspect of us, even if we win. We are enemies of history, everyone knows our relationship and the reason of the hate between us. Understood?"

Elsa looked at him without the slightest fear in her eyes.

"Understood"

"Well, now, we can give this case as closed. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" He held out a hand for her to take as a sign of agreement.

She took it, and both closed their fingers.

"The pleasure is mine, King Edward of the Soutehrn Isles" she said, without emotion in her voice rather than a direct hate being betrayed in her eyes.

The king smiled, released her hand and ordered a servant to get her a boat so she could return to Arendelle. That's when she realized he had frozen part of the table and a little part of the floor of the hall.

The way back home was a storm to Elsa. She couldn't stop thinking of all that had happened, of the problem she had gotten into. How could the king be so insensitive to plan every death in war? Who was he, who did he think he was to judge between life and death? He was only human, without any special power over the divine judgment. But, could someone like him be considered even human? Humans felt, they thought with reason and maturity, they knew exactly what was right and what was wrong. Humans cried, smiled, got angry, shouted, made mistakes, regretted, loved ... But as much as they loved, they hated and selfishly sought revenge when they considered "necessary". So what were humans? They were able to do anything to achieve what they wanted, but at the same time they protected their loved ones and they were loyal… but returning to the starting point. Goodness was only linked with evil, kindness was only linked with hatred, hatred was only linked with love, happiness was only linked with sadness, anger was no more than linked with peace; it was a vicious circle, filled with bonds and bonds with each other, inseparable, one couldn't exist without the other. Without a white, there could not be a black; without a red, there could not be a blue.

So what was the difference between good and evil, if both gave life to each other?

What was right and what was wrong? Did they have, if any meaning those words? Why, in first place, those words were born? Both definitions were the same, then why bother to decide what was right and what was wrong?

"We've arrived" said the pilot of the boat, taking her out of her dark thoughts.

Elsa got out of the boat, and this time she felt no peace and happiness when she set her foot in Arendelle. This time, she didn't feel a thing when the sweet spring breeze caressed his face.

She could only think of one thing, and it was the massive storm that was about to start and which she probably would end up as one of the victims drowned in the hurricane.

Her entrance to the palace was silent. The guards had done a good job, everything was calm inside the castle. It was early morning, everything was dark and everyone was asleep.

Elsa as soon as she reached her room, she threw herself into bed, and her eyelids drooped.

"I trusted you! I thought that after all this time, we had finally managed to be sisters, and more than that, friends!"

Tears of a crimson liquid filled soft freckled cheeks, and traveled all over her face. Her blue eyes now had a reddish appearance, and were full of hatred. Some men pulled her up behind, and had put ropes on her hands. The girl with red hair like fire, made in two braids, struggled and kicked with all her might to get out.

But never, never in her entire life, Elsa had seen her like this. Her eyes were filled with a deep hatred, without any other emotion, and watched her like a lion stalking its prey. Her eyes so sadistic, with the only intention to cause damage, completely penetrated Elsa and tore her heart. Her look, it felt like knives in all parts of her body, stabbing her without pity, with all her soul.

They put a rope around the girl, and she did nothing but glare at her, full of fire toward Elsa.

Then she heard a thud, like breaking glass, like a slaughter, as someone who buries a knife just to get it out and put it back several times in the heart and soul.

Everything went black, and after a few seconds, she heard a deafening scream.

Everything went very fast. The redhead appeared, her blue eyes were bloodshot, and she lunged at her with her hands full of thick crimson liquid, like her chest. She wrapped her hands around Elsa's neck, and she felt a burning sense that she had never before. She lost her breath, and the last she heard was a cry that tore her soul completely. A stronger pain than what she had felt in her life filled her chest, and in less than a second, Elsa saw nothing but black.

She screamed.

"Elsa? Elsa!"

"What's going on?"

"Elsa doesn't open the door. She screamed, I came here and knocked, but there's no answer".

"What?"

The queen opened her eyes, and sat up with a start.

She looked around her, completely disoriented, bleary-eyed.

"Where is she? Where is she" Elsa shouted.

Slowly she recovered her sight. There she was, in her room; the same purple curtains of always, the white wall with floral designs in blue, the pale floor... And all of it was covered with a thin layer of ice. Transparent triangles were hanging from the ceiling, torn everywhere, like bloodstains. Stalactites filled the corners of the roof.

Then the redhead reappeared before her, bloodstained.

Elsa shook his head, and began to mourn as if her life depended on it.

 _It was just a nightmare._ She stated. _It was just a nightmare._

She covered her eyes with his hands, unable to settle in the present, unable to calm down.

 _Get used. From now on you will have more if you're planning on accomplishing the Southern Isles alliance._

She couldn't help but cry. Groans came from her mouth, and she couldn't concentrate. In her head kept popping the nightmare she had the night before, and the agreement she made had completely consumed her. What kind of monster was she like to access something as terrible as that?

Her bones were shaking and she could not control her hands. All that she was living, was not a dream. Everything that had happened during the night in the palace of the Southern Islands, wasn't another nightmare. It was real, a lot worse things were coming, like murdering with her own magic, something she had struggled all her life so that it didn't happen; and now she was there, wasting her efforts and those of their parents for trying to control her powers.

"Elsa, Elsa! Open the door!"

Desperate knocks resounded on the door, and Elsa's name came from a voice she knew very well. The voice sounded torn and nervous, with a clear hint of concern in her.

Listening to the voice of her sister reassured Elsa. There she was, alive, safe and sound. Slowly she calmed, her bones stopped shaking and the tears stopped running her cheeks.

She sighed, made a graceful movement with her fragile hands, and all the ice in the room disappeared.

One last tear escaped. She wiped it away. Everything was fine.

She got up and opened the door. There was Anna, her face full of concern. When she saw Elsa, she pounced on her and gave her a big hug.

"You scared me! I knocked several times and you didn't went out! Don't ever do that again!" she finished the hug "What happened? Are you okay?"

Elsa made an effort to look into her eyes, and smile.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare"

"A very strong one, apparently" said Anna, and a small laugh escaped her lips. She hugged her again "Everything's okay now, isn't it?"

"Yes" Elsa replied, feeling the warm, peaceful and loving embrace. She returned the hug and smiled. This time, it was not a false one.

So when Elsa was about to cut the embrace, she saw a man with blond hair and brown eyes, muscles well marked, that was watching them with an uncomfortable face. Elsa separated from Anna, and looked into her blue eyes.

"Anna, about the wedding..."

The redhead smiled.

"Don't worry, we understand. We are in wartime, it is impossible to carry out a wedding without being attacked"

Elsa smiled.

Anna looked into her eyes. A glint appeared in them, and then excitedly she said:

"Come on! It's time that you relax!"

Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed it hard, but fondly at the same time, and without waiting for her approval, she ran down the hall.

Elsa felt Anna's soft hand on her, and as they ran, Elsa could not help but laugh. The air took her soft white hair, and she could feel her braid flying with the air, messing it up.

Anna laughed, and her fiery red hair was swaying in the wind, full of life. Her braids released, and her hair came out like a flame destroying everything in its path, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

When they arrived at the beginning of the stairs, the redhead did not stop, in contrast, she climbed the railing of the stairs. Elsa had no choice but to do the same, and together they fell gliding in circles. They reached the end of the stairs, and Elsa could not stop laughing, like Anna. They looked at each other's eyes: those of Anna were full of life and passion, always shining even in the darkest moments, with the heart of a child. Those of Elsa were beautifully cold, full of grace, and at the same time, shining like diamonds made of ice, that despite its cold mask, had a spark of fun and life in them.

Being with her sister there, in that moment, was like being in the rainbow during the storm. Happiness and warmth filled Elsa's heart. In that precious seconds, she felt free from any pressure she had felt, as if a ray of sun illuminated amid the clouds, in the rain, and a warm breeze welcomed her.

Yes, in that beautiful moment, Elsa knew she had never been alone. She always have had someone who really loved her for what she was, and it was her light, her guide in the most difficult moments. She knew, without a doubt, that this redhead with blue eyes and freckles on the cheeks, was the most important person in her life, and that she would do anything to have her always at her side.

And if there was a moment Anna lost all of her happiness and her cheerful personality faded away, Elsa would be there to return her the sun, to give her a smile like she had so often given her. Anna was the light in the life of Elsa, the only reason she could still smile, and which she still had hope, was her sister.

She was going to protect her. Even if it meant giving her life for her sister, Elsa was sure she would do everything that was needed to have Anna safely in her side, laughing nonstop like at that moment.

Yes, she was going to protect Anna. She wouldn't care whatever it took. Nobody was going to take her away from Elsa. Nobody was going to harm her sister. Nobody was getting in her way of protecting her.

 _Nobody._


	5. Winter

_"What If This Storm Ends?_

 _And leaves us nothing_

 _Except for memory_

 _A distant echo"_

-The Lightning Strike, Snow Patrol

 **Winter**

 _[9:00 am]_

Elsa's eyes opened. She didn't remember sleeping so well since the nightmare she had about her sister. Again, reliving the dream, the image of Anna full of blood appeared in her head, but quickly she got rid of it. It was better to forget it.

She got up slowly.

One more day to deal with the habitants of the kingdom and with the problems that the crisis entailed. The other kingdoms had not declared war yet, but Elsa was absolutely certain that they would soon do it. No, they were only waiting for the perfect moment when all the kingdoms were more than weak and then, initiate a war.

She sighed.

She got up slowly from the bed, and with a fragile movement of her hand she managed to appear the typical light blue dress she always used and reminded her of the winter air that had felt the day when she finally decided to get rid of all the stress that her powers had given her since inmemorial times. Still she felt that special day when all that was left was sadness in her, she remembered the feeling of having no weight on her shoulders and using her powers to the fullest. Rather than fear them, pet them and feel the magic in every corner of her skin like a breeze that made her feel at home. Elsa wished with all her might to return to her beautiful ice castle that seemed crystal and shone in a beautiful way, made of various shades of blue that glowed as if they were diamonds.

There, it was all cold, cozy and quiet; but it wasn't a cold that froze Elsa and freeze her lungs, no: it was a cold that made her feel warm, that welcomed her gently in its arms and gave her a feeling that that all the world's cruelty vanished completely.

But unfortunately it wasn't like that now.

Now her powers were taking her to the bottom of an endless hole.

Back to the old days.

A chill ran down her back at the thought of how it was like in her room, locked up without doing anything else but to suffer trying to control her emotions.

She did not want to return to the past, she wantef absolutely nothing to do with it.

She went to the white door of her and opened it.

Outside, all was quiet. There was no soul in the hall, and the golden rays of the sun entered through the windows, illuminating the room and revealing the different tapestries adorning the walls in an elegant, medieval way with typical flower designs so characteristic of Arendelle.

She smiled, and took several steps right up to the edge of the stairs and went down them.

There, in the main room where one could find the great door to leave the castle, there was a real mess which Elsa was already accustomed to. Women in black skirts and white tablecloths were running back and forth with various dishes and clothes in her hands. Whispers and talks were heard everywhere, along with shock of plates and utensils in the kitchen and the steps of the maids.

She ran her eyes around the room, looking for a familiar face. However, there was no such need. On the other side of the stay, a blonde man smiled and walked toward her.

He had brown eyes, somewhat pale skin, and his straight blond hair hung to his shoulders that despite being of that length, he still had a masculine appearance in his being. His muscles were well marked, and strongly built. He wore a light blue shirt and a thin black vest fabric, with trousers of the same color and a cloth that always hung from his waist was present there. His boots were dark and sharp.

"Three years and I stil don't get used to the life inside the castle" he said, without removing the smile from his face.

Elsa gave him a small laugh.

"I mean, look at me! What is this so formal shirt?" he said, looking at his own clothes "Sometimes I seriously think about running far away from here, and break all these outfits and dirty them"

Elsa laughed again, but this time her laughter was not cool and small. As was customary for her, she placed her hand covering her mouth whenever she laughed like that.

"Yes, I think you would need it" she answered.

Kristoff laughed.

Elsa smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Where's Anna?" she asked, changing the conversation.

A soft pink appeared on his cushioned cheeks. He ran a hand through his blond hair, messing it. His smile went from being real to a rare grin Elsa was not sure if it was a fake smile or a semblance of concern.

"She-She… She hasn't wake up yet" he said, looking away. His eyes moved from side to side as if he was looking for something, and kept messing his hair.

Elsa frowned.

"Kristoff, what is happening?" she asked in a serious tone.

Kristoff blushed even more, and with a trembling voice he said:

"I-It's nothing ... I mean, yes, Sven needs carrots and I haven't given him breakfast. Thanks… for reminding me"

And thereupon he went briskly. The guards opened the door and soon, Elsa could no longer see a sign of the blonde hair of Kristoff.

Elsa, still in turmoil, decided to follow him, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me, sorry. Ah!"

A scream echoed in the ears of Elsa and quickly she turned to see what was happening. There, at the beginning of the stairs, Anna was lying on the floor with a light green dress that spread around looking like a flower. Her hair done in a bun, was now messy. Beside her was a silver dish and some bread scattered around. A woman with a maid dress stood beside what had happened, watching the princess lying on the floor.

Elsa walked quickly to the scene.

Anna sat down.

"I'm sorry, really really sorry" she told the maid, who had joined Anna trying to collect the food, but Anna stopped her. "No, no. I pick them up. It was my fault."

Elsa then reached down and helped pick up the mess on the floor. Anna looked at her with clear nervousness in her eyes. Elsa looked back, but in a challenging way.

The maid, embarrassed, watched the scene and kept repeating:

"No, princess. It was my fault. I..."

But Elsa interrupted her when she got up with the plate as a new and the lid covering the food that was inside.

"Don't worry" she told her, forcing a smile on her face.

The maid nodded, with her cheeks coloured pink.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm really sorry. The other kings do not know how kind you are, they should learn form you. Thank you" she said, obviously embarrassed.

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you"

The maid nodded again and walked into the kitchen of the castle. When Elsa made sure she was gone, she told Anna in a serious voice:

"Be more careful next time. What happens to you? Kristoff has the same attitude. Can you explain me what is happening with the both of you?"

Anna blushed immensely. She giggled and took a mischievous hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing ... I mean, yes, but no. You know, couple business, those who…" Anna paused and her cheeks blushed even more. She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" she began to play with her fingers, and made her hair again. Her eyes denoted nervousness. "It is nothing! It's nothing! You just go and.. Do your queen stuff... And ... Yes" Her light green dress with pink flowers swayed in the wind as she went running toward the door.

The door opened, and Anna went down in the same direction as Kristoff.

Elsa could not help but frown. Confused, she kept watching the direction in which the couple had just left. However, if what Anna said was true and it was a matter between them, she would not intervene.

Elsa stayed in the room, when a man with blond hair, beard of the same color and clear green eyes approached her with a pergamine in his hands. Every time he saw the man approach, her heart began to beat faster and faster. He was the royal messenger, who brought her all the news of the kingdom and of what was happening outside. Although she was used to approach him, it was always the same. She feared the worst: to hear a declaration of war. It was always the reason why the adrenaline went up her chest and caused her to freeze part of the floor.

The man was only two steps away from her. He made the usual reverence, then opened the scroll to read the goods or the bads.

He cleared his throat and spoke:

"The Alliance between Wisseltown and Westergard is broken. Wisseltown has only one more ally left, and Westergard has none. The kingdom of Finmark Islands has joined Buskerud, therefore they are now an enemy. The kingdoms that are involved in this crisis and lack of allies so fat are Westergard, Vestfold, Oppland, The Southern Isles, Arendelle, and Helsingborg. There has been no proposal of an act of war".

Elsa sighed. Things went from bad to worse, it was impossible not to start a war.

She nodded, and thanked the sir. He bowed and immediately he went to the door of the castle and disappeared.

Each week were the same news, and yet every day Elsa feared the news of a declaration of war coming to her ears. She felt worse and more anxious everyday because she knew there was no other choice but to play on the board. Elsa wished with all her might that the day when they finallt declared war came once and for all to end her suffering waiting. She wanted this torture to end. She wanted the real game to begin. There was no other way out, so why delay it?

Or maybe Elsa didn't understand what was happening.

Her parents had never endeavored to teach her what to do in certain situations when she was queen. Sure, she had been taught manners, and how an heir to the throne should behave: walk meekly, move with grace, speak only when it's requested, bowing, dressing up... But none of that now was useful. None of that would serve to win a war.

So what was she supposed to do? Declare the war herself? Wait for someone else to do it?

No, the thought of she initiating the immense destruction in earth made her shiver. She was not capable of committing something like tjat. There had to be someone else who dared to do what she didn't.

And then she remembered.

The Southern Islands was the answer to all of it. They would be perfect for starting the war. She just had to write and ...

No, she couldn't do that. The king of the Southern Isles had made it clear that he would be the one to write her, the king himself had told her that their alliance was a secret. It would be too suspicious that she'd send a letter, besides there was no one in her kingdom she could trust. In addition, if thr Southern Islands started the war and then won, the whole world would know that there was something strange in that line of events.

All Elsa could do at the moment was to wait, aa she had done so far, and protect Anna. Her main objective, where she had to focus, was to protect her sister. If anything happened to her, Elsa wouldn't forgive herself. She could not live with her sister six feet underground. She was her only support. Without Anna by her side, Elsa was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"My queen?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Only after a few seconds, she could concentrate on the present and the person standing in front of her. Her thoughts had clouded her blue eyes and removed her completely from the present.

A man with brown hair and almond eyes was watching her strangely, frowning, as if he was meeting for the first time a rare specimen in a habitat that was not his own.

Elsa noticed he was wearing the uniform of a guard.

"Sorry?" Elsa asked like she was waking from several hours of sleep.

The guard took a step toward her.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, his eyes betraying all the worry and suspicion within him.

Elsa nodded.

"Yes, everything's fine" she answered.

He looked at her, but this time his expression changed to one clearly full of pity. He ended up yielding, but not before notifying Elsa that breakfast was ready.

Elsa sighed, and walked to the Great Hall of the Royal Palace.

 _[2:00 pm]_

The sky was gray, gray as stone.

The sky inspired an immense sadness and threatened to explode and destroy everything in its path without even leaving the ashes. The clouds, almost black, had an air of mystery in its depths, in which occasionally a white dyep covered the gray for one second and then disappeared completely, followed by a noise similar to a bomb that reached the final countdown.

His deep, dark blue eyes reflected another lightning falling on the water.

The sea was calm, the waves gently swayed in the wind and together seemed to ignore the noises coming from the sky. The ocean was in a dream world, completely unaware of what was happening around them, meters above.

The approaching storm did not seem to be a simple rain.

Simon looked away toward what was happening above the soft layer of water. Several wooden boats left the shore, and others just came and anchored in the dock of Arendelle.

A flock of seagulls flew over the ships, moving their wings rapidly and violently, making noises that seemed desperate screams.

Preys fleeing its hunters.

"Hey, Strand! I heard that you're the new soldier of Arendelle's army? I wish I 'd believe it, man"

Simon turned to see where the cheerful but hoarse voice he had heard came from. He smiled when he saw who it was.

A man of about fifty years went down the wooden stairs of a ship located about twenty meters to his left. He had a dark beard of a gray tone, and the little hair he had was messy and a few gray hairs were protruding from the brown color of her hair. His skin was slightly corroded and wrinkled with age. He looked older than what he actually was. Simon was surprised to see him that way, with his torn rags and dirty hair, skin and a careless hygiene. The last image he had of him was when his beard was still a hazelnut coffee and hair, always pulled back, was well groomed. He never imagined that one day he would back putting the good example to be presentable and well dressed for the occasion.

"What the age and the dirty work do, right?" said the man, noticing the slight surprise of Simon reflected on his face, barely readable.

Simon only nodded.

"I see you haven't changed anything, Strand. Always the quiet of the party, the one who doesn't take an ounce of alcohol" The man smiled, showing his dirty yellow teeth.

Simon gave him a smile, full of sarcasm in it.

"And I see that you're still the same after all these years" Simon said, running his eyes from head to foot of the man in a notorious gesture.

The man returned the smile, and put an arm around him.

"Come on let's go. It's time for you to tell me your journey and your decision of becoming a soldier" he said, this time in a soft tone. Simon smiled, and together they went to a small wooden hut away from the coast.

...

Simon opened the wooden door. Inside, there was only one table of the same material from which the house was made, with only two chairs next to it. In the back behind the dining room, there was a small brown bar and some boxes stacked above it. Next to that corner, there was another rectangular door. The walls of the room were completely closed, not a breath of air could enter the house. There were no windows, no holes. Inside, everything was dark. One hardly could see everything that was home to the Strand family.

Or rather, Simon's home, if to that sty you could call home. It was rather a construction of refuge when it was cold. Yes, it was just that: a shelter with a table and a bed all old and broken, with a few supplements needed to live. Anyone who passed through there could deduce that this was nothing more than an old building, loss of the first that existed in humanity for men to have a roof to sleep, and only that. But for Simon, it was much more than that. Much more than a dirty old building. Much more than a simple wooden house.

"Sit down" Simon said kindly to his companion.

The old man took a chair and sat down.

Simon sat in front.

"Well, well. Let's make things clear" his face took a serious and completely different tone than what he had appeared a few minutes ago, and his eyes darkened completely.

A shiver ran down Simon's skin, but his expression remained neutral. He knew exactly what the old man was about to say. He knew that the gentle and cheerful tone that had occupied when she saw him coming, was nothing but a farce, or an effort to defuse what was coming up now.

"Why... the hell you decided to be part of the army?" he asked with a clearly contained anger.

"Trevor..." Simon began in a soft tone.

"Do you know the immense problem you are in? Do you know what the King Edward will do if he finds out this?"

Simon swallowed.

"I handed the letter" he replied.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Trevor said, this time without the slightest effort to hold back his emotions, and dropping a closed fist on the table.

Simon was startled, but remained calm.

Trevor sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

He laced his fingers of his hands, and leaned on the table.

"Listen. Do you know what joining the army means? You should know that the desire of your mother-

"My mother's desire was this. I have not only become what she wanted, I ..."

"That's what they all say" Trevor said with his darkened gaze, his hazel eyes laying on the boy like daggers "When you're there, dead on the battlefield, do not say I didn't warn you. That's when everyone realizes that they didn't want to die serving their country"

Simon gave him a dirty look. A rage began to fill him from head to toe. He had tried to stay calm, but to mention something like death so ... rude, made him lose patience completely.

"I want to die defending my country. I assure you that the day I'm down in the battlefield, I will not regret for a single second my choice. I'll be proud of myself. Cowardice is not for me"

Trevor stood up from his seat in a slow and threatening move.

"It is one thing to be brave, another to be stupid"

Before Simon could do nothing but feel anger filling him completely, the wooden door behind him roared.

The sound of the door opening rang in his ears and a man violently entered the house.

Then Simon stood up and watched his fellow partner of war with an obvious concern reflected on his face. His green eyes were dilated, and a bead of sweat ran down his pale skin.

Simon remained indifferent.

Until the words came from the lips of the soldier.

"I think you should see this"

Simon without thinking twice walked out the door followed by Trevor. Out there, the sky was black, and lightning and thunders had started falling everywhere.

The soldier pointed to a ship that was sailing between the big mountains surrounding Arendelle, not far from the coast. In the wooden mast, there was a flag swaying with the terrible wind. Simon recognized it instantly. His eyes widened. As soon as he posed his eyes on the flag, he went running to the castle of the queen.

They were about to attack the kingdom.

 _[2:15 pm]_

"Tomorrow the doors will open once again. Be sure to have everything ready. Food, water, all you have, it's time to distribute it among the population" Elsa said, speaking to a servant in the royal kitchen.

 _"Let me in, please! I have to see the Queen!" Simon shouted to the guards in front of the door, but they didn't move from their place._

 _"We have strict orders that no one can go inside the castle without the Queen's consent" the guards said. They were armed, and blocked the gates with all their might._

Elsa sighed, and headed into the castle guards who were watching who came and took orders on the other side.

"I don't want princess Anna to go outside the castle" she told them "Whatever the situation is, keep the door closed to her"

The guards nodded.

"By the way" she asked "Has she come back? She went out in the m-

Shouts rang through the door.

Elsa frowned.

"What is that?" she asked.

The guards looked at each other while shaking their heads.

"Open the gates" Elsa ordered, worrying about what was going outside.

And so they did.

Then, with the door opening just a bit , Elsa saw a black haired man entering the room, soaked because of the storm that was taking place outside the walls of the castle. He was a soldier.

And when he looked at her with his eyes of the color of the deepest of oceans, Elsa had no doubt who he was.

"Simon Strand?" she asked, clearly confused "What are you doing…"

But she did not finish the question. The words that came from the lips of the boy completely destroyed her like two knives penetrating the depths of her heart, attacking with the sole purpose she died and bled without the smallest detail of mercy.

"Arendelle's about to be attacked"


	6. Dark sky

**Dark Sky**

The bells rang out strongly in the ears of the families in the kingdom. Women, men and children were running and fleeing their hunters and several piercing screams were heard everywhere. The babies in the arms of their mothers were crying as if the end of the world came, and they kept kicking and throwing sharp moans.

It was a crash and all the villagers ran for their lives. They knew what the clang of the bells meant: death. Nothing more, nothing less. If someone wanted to escape it, he had to be sneaky or die trying.

" _Mom! Dad!"_

And there was Elsa, hearing all the screams from her people. Her own kingdom.

"The soldiers: protect the castle. Defend it with all you've got." she had ordered the guards when she heard the words from the lips of Simon. "And go look for Anna and Kristoff. I want them inside the castle now. Ring the bells, open the doors and lead people to the basement inside the castle as quickly as possible. Nobody gets out of this castle."

The soldiers layed in front of the gate of Arendelle. Thunders fell and the water drops were thicker than ever.

Elsa looked up.

A white lightning lit up the dark clouds moving to the North, gently agitated by the wind.

Water ran every part of her skin.

"Everything is ready, your Majesty" a male voice called behind her.

"Is the population already inside the castle?"

"Yes, your Majesty"

She turned to the man standing behind her.

"What about princess Anna?" she asked.

"We are working on it. The soldiers went to the North Mountain to look for her. We haven't received any news"

Elsa felt a strong pressure growing in her chest. She looked down: the cream marble floor was covered with a thin layer of water she soon turned into ice.

She had to think, she could not let her emotions controled her, not in a moment like this. _Anna and Kristoff went out in the morning, and they haven't returned._

 _They have not returned_.

Her hands began to tremble and to give little shakes. A shiver ran down her back, and in her head began to resonate small twinges as if they got in a syringe with poison inside.

She had to find Anna ... no, rather, she'd have to trust Kristoff. He was strong, he could protect Anna if needed. Elsa had to stand firm and focus on the attack. " _Protect the kingdom"_ that was her duty, that was the mandate she had accepted at the time in which they placed the crown on her soft hair. Since birth she was awarded this duty. Since childhood she knew that this was her destiny, whether she wanted it or not. Now, she had to comply it. She would not disappoint her kingdom.

She was not going to disappoint her father.

She raised her head. There, from the balcony of marble shining, one could see every corner of the beautiful scenery of Arendelle, which was now nothing more than a few empty cobbled streets, without the slightest soul present except the soldiers. There they were, in front of the big door of Arendelle, firm and rights, their chin held high, they had a determined and courageous profile from the true loyalty of the defenders of the kingdom. She turned her head to the left.

The sea surrounding Arendelle seemed to humor the storm that was raging above the water table.

And that was when she saw it.

The wooden boat, strong and broad, with a banner that anyone living in these lands knew what it meant. It was the red symbol that shook the very earth. They were those black crosses on a white banner that many called an omen; the remains of every innocent person who had crossed the path of those sailors, the blood of many dared to remain standing with a menacing look face to face, falling with the same face of courage ...

It was a knife in the eyes of death itself.

...

The water was increasingly plagued with violence, and the waves had left the ballet moments ago. Now they were moving like a dance full of emotion and some disturbing cynicism reflected in the movements of the dancer.

Another lightning struck deep into the water, and Simon was almost sure to see a black skull illuminated by the noise.

A rush of wind ruffled his hair and got some breeze in his eye. A tear came as a defense, and Simon rubbed his eyes. His hands were cold, the contact caused him a shudder.

He struggled to raise his chin and to open his eyes again.

The wooden boat layed just a few meters in front of them.

He glanced at his companions. They were firm and attentive, unblinking and kept watching carefully the horizon where the danger came. All of them remained indifferent, but Simon was well aware that each of them were just turning on inner strength, which was nothing more than a mask against the fear they felt.

And how wouldn't they be afraid when it was ages since they fought in combat and now, without giving notice, the most feared of the North army arrived on a ship to destroy all that remained of Arendelle?

He breathed, and felt the cold air entering his lungs and piercing them.

Yes, he was also nervous. His first year in joining the army, his first time defending the kingdom. He wouldn't run away, of course. That was clear since an early age: born in the land of ice and die in the land of ice, defending it with every bit of his being. Yes, he had decided to die in combat, protecting with body and soul his home. Why wouldn't he do it when he had spent his childhood there, and Arendelle had been a haven that was not his home, but it was better than he could wish? He had a great gratitude to the king of Arendelle, and he was going to pay it. That was his duty. He was not going to back down. If he was going to die, it was defending his land.

Another bolt full of anger and destruction illuminated the landscape, this time allowing Simon to see the dark shadow overhanging the ship down the stairs. He couldn't identify who it was: it was just a black shape before his eyes. However, something that he could see was that the shadow moved with agility and cunning, with slow, menacing movements, full of sadism. The ray of light left, and the shadow he had seen a few seconds ago was now before him and reflected his true nature.

A gnawed man, middle-aged, was in front of the soldiers. His face showed an immense confidence, and his eyes were piercing knives to anyone who saw him, those dark eyes in which everyone knew that they did not reflect more than each of his victims.

His hair was black, and contrasted with his eyes. His skin was hazel, and his muscles were well marked.

He wore an all-white thick uniform highlighting his complexion.

He looked at all of the soldiers, ond by one in a remarkable gesture, examining them from head to toe.

"I see that the election of the Queen is very ... peculiar" he said with a voice that had plenty indifference.

Simon remained still and silent. None of his colleagues seemed to want to speak.

"Well, well..." The man placed both hands behind his back " I'd like to have a little talk with the Queen"

No one moved.

"Aren't you going to let me go? Well, then bring her to me"

Seeing his teammates stood firm and made the slightest attention to the orders of the man, Simon stepped forward.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword stored in his uniform.

"If you want to get to the Queen, you have to go through us." Simon said, and he was surprised by the confidence that came from his lips.

The man raised his eyebrows, and his eyes went to where Simon was about to hold a sword.

"Oh, no!" the man exclaimed. "No, no!"

He took two steps forward, which was more than enough for Simon to hear the heavy breathing of the man who whispered:

"I only want to exchange a few words with the Queen. Or do you forget that we are at war? There is no harm if I talk to her, right? Or am I wrong?"

The tone used by the man left clear to Simon that he would stop at nothing to talk to the Queen.

What the population less needed now was to initiate a combat.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and after a few seconds, he opened them.

He was about to speak when another voice stopped him.

"If you want to talk with the Queen, why don't you come and get it?"

One comment was the straw that broke the camel. All the soldiers drew their swords, and the sound that drew in the air when doing so was a sign that they were more than willing to fight.

Simon's eyes widened, and he felt his heart coming out of his chest. He barely managed to concentrate on the words he had to say.

"We'll take him to the Queen!" he said in a tone loud enough for all the soldiers to hear.

The metal edge of each of the swords froze, and time stopped for a moment.

The faces of his teammates looked expectantly, but at the same time there was a hint of confusion on their faces.

"What?" asked one of them. "What did you just said, Strand?"

Simon took a deep breath. He knew that among his peers, not a single soul was going to take that good, but he had to make them react. He stepped forward, and confidently, he spoke.

"We will get this man to the Castle. To the Queen".

A heavy silence filled the room.

"I don't think you know how things work here, Strand. You're new, and already think you're the leader. Let me tell you: I am the boss here, and only I can make the decisions" A threatening voice peered among the soldiers, and a burly man appeared on the scene. He had a well-groomed beard, and his brown hair slicked back was now messy and soaked by rain that was taking place at that moment.

Simon did not flinch nor felt threatened in a single second.

He looked into the eyes of the boss.

"If you're the boss, you should make the best decision, not only choose whatever comes between two options. Arendelle is living a crisis, the last thing needed now is a showdown that ends the last remaining resources and kills the population"

The clan leader looked at Simon with a look of fire that penetrated him completely. His eyes burned, they were a bomb about to explode.

"Enough! Enough, enough, enough!" exclaimed the man who craved an answer and minutes ago was in front, watching the scene, waiting to see when the show ended once and for all. He raised his hands in the air for his opponents to put him attention. "Why don't we decide it best with the Queen?"

A grim smile crossed the man's face, and Simon could see through it his clear intentions.

"We will take you to her" he surely said "But-

"But if you hurt her, we are here, and we will send you and your soldiers directly to Hell" completed the most important Arendelle Army soldier with an aura of the devil surrounding him completely.

Simon looked puzzled; but did no more than nod. His duty was not only to protect the people, but who did everything for it: the queen.

The smile returned to his lips the man, showing his white, harsh teeth.

"So be it" he said.

...

"Come on! We can't stay here any more time!" said an easily recognizable voice for him. How could he forget the voice that kept appearing in his dreams saying his name in a whisper? How could he forget the beautiful, angelic voice that made him reach the clouds and feel in a paradise?

"The storm is getting closer... we can't-Ah!" a sound like some wood breaking reached his ears, and he automatically looked back. There, among the branches of a fallen tree fiery red hair scattered everywhere, and a blue skirt mingled with the darkness of the night, there were tree leaves on the ground with moss stuck in the same place she fell.

Kristoff shot out where the redhead fell. A trunk of a tree had fallen right next to her, the dark wood of oak that had fallen was just one centimeter beside her leg. He felt a lose of oxygen for several seconds and the pressure he felt in his chest stopped when he heard the sound faded slowly like water emptying the vessel.

He dropped to the ground and put his arm around the back of Anna to help her stand up, and the other held her delicate hand on his. If to that he could call delicate. Anna squeezed her hand so hard he felt as if it was breaking, but it was no surprise to him. He knew that Anna could be defined in millions of words, but "grace" and "delicacy" or "sophisticated" were not on that list.

Anna stood up, then she let go of Kristoff to the dirt that had stained her dress. Kristoff laughed a little when he saw Anna complaining about how her dress was ruined.

"All right, let's go" Kristoff said.

"Finally! I thought you would never say those words!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff just smiled. Whenever she tried to speak angrily, she looked like a small kid asking for candy, and her cheeks blushed and looked like cotton, making her look like a helpless child "Urgh! Next time-

Kristoff silenced her with a soft, warm kiss on the lips. Anna felt the warmth and softness of Kristoff's lips on hers. She felt an electric thrill filling her from head to toe. She felt how the weight in her arms disappeared, and a lightness and conformity rested on them.

She relaxed her muscles. Kristoff took her by the waist and slowly parted his lips from hers for air. Warmth and tranquility washed over him to see Anna blushing and her eyes closed. He loved how she reacted when he kissed her. He loved every inch of her skin, he loved how she smiled to his charms, how she soothed when their skin touched. For him, watching her safely in his arms was like watching a rainbow after the storm.

"Come on let's go. We have to go back" he said. Anna opened her blue eyes as if she was awakening from a long sleep.

"Oh, yes! Of course…" she said, pulling a fire red hair back from her ear and smiling nervously.

Kristoff beckoned to Sven to take them back. The reindeer stood up from where he had been sitting for several minutes because of Kristoff's orders. He placed immediately next to where the two of them were, with a small wooden wagon behind him. More than a car, it was like a wooden box with wheels. Kristoff helped Anna putting herself in it, and then he followed her. He took the rope that bound him and Sven.

"Come on, Sven!" he exclaimed.

The reindeer obeyed.

"Okay, but what about the gift?" Anna asked at the moment they parted ways between the earth and stone of the mountain.

"Don't worry, there's still plenty of time to get it." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded.

Together they passed over small mountains and immense trees that layed on the hill when it wasn't cold and the sun aimed at full strength to the kingdom.

Anna could feel her hair flying wind earnest, and despeinaban braids and clashed with branches around them. Beyond, he could see the ground on which was perched Arendelle Castle, home. The blue roofs stood on top, and then disappeared into a black cloud covered the sky all beauty had this morning.

"Ugh, it seems that Elsa's not having much luck in there" Anna remarked when she saw the storm over the kingdom.

"Yes..." Kristoff said, with his eyes on a spot beyond. He squinted, and Anna from her place could not see who or what was watching Kristoff.

"Hey! Are you-

But she couldn't finish the sentence.

Kristoff quickly stopped the carriage, unintentionally colliding with several tree trunks around them.

The car rocked from side to side. The wood creaked under and beside the redhead, and she lost her balance. She tried to hold onto the back of the cart with a hand resting on the wood and another on the right side. She cared only to regain balance, and listened as Kristoff screamed Sven to stop. Tired of the blonde's inability to handle the situation, she released an exasperated cry as she took the reins of the situation. She pulled the strings off Kristoff's hand. It was not as easy as she had planned. She felt the ropes slowly trickling out of her hand.

"Sven, stop!" sh exclaimed to the reindeer driving the carriage. She tried hard and gave the strongest jolts she could to make the reindeer stop once and for all. "Sven, enough!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Anna, the animal stopped.

A heavy silence filled the air.

A crack of a twig breaking into two rang in the ears of the redhead and her companion.

Kristoff watched through her each one of the trees around him, wary, watching and looking for any sign that said they weren't alone, but to no avail.

In less than a second a guard appeared behind a tree, followed by two other people. On the other side two guards showed themselves off the dark.

"Stop!" exclaimed one of them, placing an open hand in the air. He had a black moustache and seemed to lead the entire clan that had come out of hiding.

Anna watched each one of them. Seconds ago she would've sworn they were soldiers of the kingdom of Arendelle, but then their white uniforms and types of weapons they brought proved her wrong.

These guards were definetly not of her people.

"Stop" said again the same soldier. Anna thought that he was referring to Kristoff and her, but the next words shut her down "Down your weapons"

The soldiers frowned, but obeyed the order placing their weapons in the belt of their uniform.

The leader turned to see Anna and Kristoff, and walked just one step.

"I think we found them" the soldier whispered to one of their own.

Kristoff had enough of the suspense and tension that was occurring in the environment.

"Move, we have things to do! We have spent hours outside. No, I won't discuss, get out of our way." He exclaimed.

The soldiers looked at each other.

"No" said the leader.

Anna, desperate, said:

"Look, I do not want to fight" she shook her hands in the air, dismissing the ideas "Forgive my sweet companion Kristoff by his words, but he's right. If we don't come back, Elsa is going to kill us, and we do not want that. Now, if you could move a little…" she moved her fingers simulating the soldiers were separated and left to where they had arrived "I would appreciate it very much"

A white lightning lit the forest, followed by a roar and a tremor in the earth.

"Elsa? Queen Elsa?" asked a soldier quite apart from the leader. This one turned to look at him, and they both nodded.

"It would be an honor to lead your way and escort you to the castle" the commander said.

Kristoff immediately shook his head.

"No thanks! We'll get to the castle with Sven!" he exclaimed.

"You're lost" the guard answered with evident confidence in his eyes.

Kristoff was left with a word out of his mouth.

This time Anna spoke.

"It's okay" she told them. Then she headed to Kristoff "We need someone to take us to the castle"

Kristoff defeated, nodded. Then he said:

"It's okay. But if they try to do something, you don't imagine what I will do to them".

The guards nodded and immediately headed to the wagon. Anna was offered to settle into a more comfortable wagon and advanced than the one Kristoff had brought. Kristoff went behind them.

And together they headed into the storm that rose on the horizon.

...

Simon made its way through the rocks jutting out into the cobbled street. The water touched every centimeter of his skin: icy and soft at the same time. The sky was cloudy, the gray covered the blue sky and left no trace of happiness.

The man who had come in the boat with his crew walked beside him along with six guards of Arendelle. The huge castle stood bigger and bigger with every step he took, its white flowers of the creation and establishment of the kingdom painted in the doors that opened slowly to let the soldiers pass.

They had arrived.


	7. The first game

_Hello there! I am the author of the fic, GoldenRose21, or if you prefer to call me, Ame._

 _First of all, I want to ask forgiveness for my immense delay in updating. I've been studying for my exams. But, anyway, I came back with a new chapter. Forgive me if I take months to update, but I also have a life. In addition, there is the small detail that my native language is not English, so when I finish writing the chapter I translate it and it's a slow process. So sorry if there are some grammar errors in my story._

 _Second, I want to thank you all for being so patient and stick with the fic. I really hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. It is one of the longest I've written so far. Oh, and if you are interested, do not forget to stop by the blog of the fic, it is designed especially for all the characters and the fic in general. You can find pictures and information about the characters, update news, etc._

 _golden rose - fanfic . tumblr . c_ _om_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

For Shawn Raven,

Enchiladas

And showmetheuniverse.

Thanks for all your reviews! :)

 **The First Game**

The door opened before them slowly, letting out a squeal. Inside, there was a corridor with crimson carpets, decorated with floral motifs representing the creation of Arendelle. A few lights illuminated the dark room and made it more lively and full of happiness. It was not the first time that Simon put feet on the shining floor of the wonderful castle. He had entered it before and had been delighted with all the luxuries that laid inside. Everything there was a wonder compared to his small house, the pigsty thing he lived in. But he was not jealous, not at all. His home was his home, nothing more, nothing less.

But anyone who set foot there dreamed of living in those beautiful walls.

They made their way through a maze full of increasingly luxurious walls, chandeliers hanging from the walls shining enough to leave one blind, parts and ornaments made of glass and marble, and other precious metals that could easily distinguish the castle's wealth.

And finally, they stopped in front of a white door decorated like all Arendelle halls: the typical carved flowers and a gold handle.

They had finally arrived.

...

Elsa's eyes widened upon hearing the pounding on the door. Not so long she had been informed of the current situation and the one who had had the guts to take word instead of the Queen.

Simon Strand. One boy had helped her leave the island. Now, he had only just make things worse. Yes, she had to admit it. How could they not have consulted her before? How did the army not ask for her word to confirm whatever action they had in mind? The population was now in the basement of the castle to safeguard against any attack that might came. However, to let the enemy inside the castle was a brave and impulsive movement, totally out of place. Just like Anna she thought.

It had simply been a mistake to let the enemy in soils of the palace.

But now there was no turning back. She had to cope with his opponent and watch with all her senses any movement he did.

She breathed deeply, relaxed her hands (which a few moments ago were intertwined by her nerves) and opened the door.

There was the man everyone feared, who made all the floors below him tremble and all the islands within the territory of the Blue Sea shook. Even greater kingdoms were put under his orders. No soul knew the name of that fearsome man. There was just one name that was known, and it surely was fake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, queen Elsa." Said the man, bowing and smiling. "Lately I've been looking for this opportunity to speak with you. May I?"

Elsa looked at him from head to toe. Then she looked at the man's companions placed around him. They were the soldiers of Arendelle. Among them was Simon. She looked warily at them, then she saw Simon nodding his head slightly and his eyes filled up with confidence. Elsa sighed, then opened the door completely and let the man in.

He smiled. "I knew you were going to make the right decision."

The soldiers followed in the footsteps of the man, but Elsa noticed that one in particular who looked strong stopped Simon as he stepped forward.

"You stay outside, guarding the entrance" he told Simon.

Simon, jaded, nodded, and Elsa watched him walk away and disappear from sight. Her gaze returned to the man who wanted to talk to her. He went to a round, polished table lying in the center of the room especially made for visits like this.

"Have a seat," she told him. He obeyed and Elsa followed his movements on the opposite side of the table.

When the two seated, the man took word.

"As you may have heard, I think it's unnecessary a presentation. Still, just in case, let me introduce myself. My name is Ener Sjöberg, king of the Blue Sea. Nice to meet you."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked in a casual tone. She gulped, and then, afraid, she said, "If you want to offer me an alliance, I have to tell you ..."

"I'm not interested" the man completed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, no one trusts a pirate. After all, everything they do is plunder gold and riches of the Islands. Let me tell you, Elsa, that if that's the case, we are equals." His voice was darker and more serious than the tone he had used before. "You know that the reputation gained is not always good. Or is it that perhaps you've already forgotten the incident that took place three years ago?

Elsa's eyes widened at the mention of Ener into her past. Who was he to remind her the times everyone called her a monster, as she suffered all those years in the shadows, hiding in the eyes of its own population?

Her hands trembled, but this time, she gained control over them.

"I think our conversation is over, Mr. Ener." she said as she stood up.

Ener looked wickedly, and a smile spread across his face. His eyes flashed, and suddenly, the door opened.

What was the surprise of Elsa to find Anna and Kristoff, tied by men whom she did not know? She remained static as the men entered the room and rudely put the redhead and the blonde in front of her, with swords pointing directly at their necks.

She could barely breathe. Her whole body began to shake, and she turned with fear and anger to the soldier who had been guarding the door all this time.

Simon.

The soldiers immediately put on guard, pointing their bows at the enemies who threatened to kill the family of the Queen.

The atmosphere in the room was tense.

The pieces on the board had been moved strategically.

The game had changed.

The man smiled mischievously as he watched the scene. He seemed to be enjoying the show, about to burst with laughter at how the pieces were changed.

Elsa stood still. Anna's eyes were filled with tears and a fire was reflected in her eyes. She had stopped struggling. Meanwhile, Kristoff denoted courage, and seemed attentive and ready for any movement to loom. However, when he set his eyes on Anna, Kristoff seemed to lose all trace of courage.

All of this was Elsa's fault. Her own fault for not contesting the orders and stopping the passage of the enemy to the castle.

Her eyes closed for a moment. She tried to relax, but her muscles were tense. She inhaled air, but it did not seem to reach her lungs.

She was lost.

She opened her eyes again, only to stumble with the image of Anna crying with a mask of courage.

She could not afford to lose her sister.

She glanced at Ener.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked. The voice that came out of her mouth trembled, about to be shattered at the thought of losing her sister.

His smile only grew larger. He rose from his seat holding his hands. He let out a false sigh. Then, he said:

"Goodbye, Elsa"

...

The first thing he heard was a roar. One of the biggest he had heard in his life. The ground beneath them began to shake and the roof of the palace began dating powder while a deafening noise filled the air.

Whatever was going on, Simon drew his sword quickly and in a single cut shot a soldier who was in front of him to the ground. He did not stop to see the remnants of the enemy. He then attacked the other guard, predicting his movement. The blades collided. Simon using all his strength kicked the soldier, and taking advantage of the distraction, he buried the sword in his stomach. The man let out a little cry of pain and then there was only the sound of clashing swords around him for the battle that was being freed inside the castle. He drew his sword out and the man fell to the ground, a red liquid emanating from where seconds ago was a metal edge.

He turned to see the princess Anna, trying to find her face in the midst of blood and fight. But his view was soon covered by another soldier who attacked him roughly.

Simon blocked the attack.

He felt the weight of the man increasingly large just for then to disappear.

He saw a sword crossing the heart of what had been his opponent a few seconds ago.

"How nice to see an ally around here," said the soldier that had saved him as the body fell to the ground.

Simon smiled in gratitude. Then he looked back at what was his main objective.

This time he quickly found the red hair that characterized the princess of Arendelle.

He ran to her when he glanced at a translucent blue piece that was heading toward him like a thunderbolt. He dropped to the ground, instinctively closing his eyes for a microsecond. When he opened them he searched where that thing had come. A few meters away in the center of the room there was Elsa, with huge chunks of ice coming out of her hand. The peaks were like stalactites or flames on their way to the men who had cornered the princess.

More ice ran wide to him and he had to roll on the ground to avoid it.

He quickly got up, took his sword lying a few feet in front of him and his eyes returned to his goal.

Whatever it took, he had to protect the princess. The Queen already had handled the matter by herself.

He ran, and as he did every time he encountered an enemy his sword pierced them from side to side.

A second rumble followed by a tremor, and this time Simon could hear a scream coming from a woman.

He turned instinctively to the center of the room, but his goal was gone.

...

Elsa threw spells left and right. This time, she let the power flow through her veins. She ignored the words that came to her head and didn't stop torturing her. Control yourself. Her parents had told her. Each of these sessions were now worthless, absolutely meaningless at this time.

The life of her sister, and not just hers, but that of Kristoff, were at stake.

She wouldn't let him snatch away her sister. No more.

Ice went out of the palm of her hand. She could feel millions of small pieces of ice flowing through her veins and out through her skin to address each of the men who threatened to take the life of her sister away.

The first thing she froze was the man's wrist which sword was pointing to the neck of Anna.

Then, before the men who had captured Anna and Kristoff could do anything, she felt the cold emanating from her being and several cold flames in the form of an arrow ran out of the palm of her hand to finish in the bodies and faces that held her family. Anna took advantage of the distraction and the pain of men. She kicked the man that had her arrested a few seconds ago.

Kristoff reacted the same way as Anna, punched the man who had him in the face (who was certainly much of the same complexion). The man screamed in pain as the ice Elsa had sent stuck on his face and he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, a second rumble shook the ground and a cry of pain reached the ears of the blonde. This time the sound was accompanied by a scream, fairly close to her.

A scream of a woman.

The first thing Elsa saw was the red hair and messed up braids being pulled by a hand full of blood.

The second thing she saw was blue eyes filled with tears, and then, seconds later, a look that went from sad to angry.

The third thing he saw was a kick and a man taking a step back.

And what she last saw was Anna falling to the ground.

"No!" Elsa shouted. "NO!"

She was slow to react. Her vision blurred for a few seconds that were small enough so that Anna was carried by two men with white uniform.

The attack stopped for a few seconds. Then, the battle continued. Several arrows went to men with the princess in her hands. Kristoff beat the men that blocked his way to those who were carrying the princess. He did everything on his will: fists, kicks left and right, anything for the redhead.

But several men were guarding the princess.

The soldiers went to the door that was freed from attacks and launched their arrows and knives and every weapon they had to keep men from their course. One, two, three fallen.

But none of those who brought the princess in their arms. They were damaged, but they ran. They were panting while receiving orders from Ener who was running behind them.

"Quick, send more soldiers to the princess!" One soldier yelled. "Make sure you have more soldiers at the Front Door!"

Simon ran towards the door of the room, throwing his sword left and right away to anyone who'd get in his way.

He wasn't going to let the princess be murdered. He had enough knowing that it was all his fault.

The aisles. Not a soul in sight. However, after the passage of the wounded princess the halls all looked ghostly, as if he'd just fight a losing battle and the leader of the rebellion passed away.

He ran as he put the sword in his leather belt, and walked alert to any noise that could come and give the signal that he was about to be attacked.

He stopped a moment when he saw a red stain that looked black above the purple carpet.

Blood.

The princess had been there.

...

Ener went on his way through the corridors, sword in hand.

God knew how he played. he still could not grasp that a boy had been foolish enough to let the scariest of the ocean passed through the Queen's palace.

Elsa... Certainly the beauty of the queen, as the rumors said, was incomparable. The Ice Queen, hated and loved, admired and disgusted, kind and selfish. All that was what was said about her in every town he set foot on. "Have you heard of the queen with magical powers? Yes, they say she is as cold as her powers. A mystic legend, they say."

The wonderful miracle of a queen sent by heaven, the most popular myth of all the north had proved to be just that: a myth. Powerful, they said. Eager to control everything with her magic. Beautiful, they said. "She uses her powers for the good of her people".

What nonsense. In the end, he was disappointed.

He had come for a challenge, a real challenge: to win, to kill the wonderful queen everyone talked about. "No one can fight against those powers. Her ice destroys everything in its path! She kills with her icy glare."

Silly stuff.

He, Ener, had come to the kingdom of Arendelle with all his crew. He had traveled all waters eager to see those powers and destroy them once and for all.

But no. Nothing like that happened, and nothing would happen. He wasn't going to waste any time with stories for young children.

Because, after all, it was just a story.

He walked, watching carefully each of the corridors before reaching the castle entrance.

He could blow it up. At least, that would be fun.

He smiled at the thought of a castle in flames and people lying on the ground, asking for help, their muscles burning and ashes everywhere. Children calling their dead mothers and desperately searching among bones who once fed them. Lights everywhere, black debris and dead bodies in every corner of what had been a kingdom.

Suddenly, he stopped. There was no time to fantasize.

They reached the large wooden door through which they had entered. There were four guards watching the entrance from inside the castle. They wouldn't be any problem. He motioned to his companions, who nodded and sheathed their swords. The battle fought was quick: his men were physically stronger compared to the Arendelle Army. They quickly got rid of those who guarded the door.

He could hear the thunder and lightning, and the breaths of the soldiers who were waiting outside to give an end to his life.

His eyes narrowed. Each attack was the same. Didn't they know other techniques to end him? Why always the same tactics of offense and defense?

He smiled slightly to hear how another bomb fell in the castle and dust fell off the roof. Listening to the rumble and all of the screams made a scour tingle down his spine and he couldn't help but smile. In truth, it was a pleasure for his ears, a drug for his blood.

"Blow it all" he told a man of his crew that was next to the princess "Let there be no remnants of the army of Arendelle."

"But Captain we will also end up dead," the man replied.

"Good point. We wouldn't like to finish in ashes, do we?" said Ener, then he laughed.

Seconds later, he sobered, and looked into the eyes of who had refused his order.

"You wanna feel your body squirming as flames burn your skin?" He asked, his gaze penetrating him completely.

The man gulped, and then shook his head.

"All right. So do as I say. You know quite well the technique we use as a distraction".

The soldier nodded, and pulled from his belt an object made of glass, the size of his hand.

The soldiers settled, and Ener stepped aside. The man placed himself next to the window, and before five seconds they had already launched the grenade in order to distract all the army outside the castle.

Seconds later, a roar was heard. One second explosive was launched, and Ener saw from the window how smoke filled the air. Unsheathed swords, metal edges cut through the air and a lightning lit up the whole area as a thunder crashed into the roof of the castle.

And the chaos began.

...

Simon arrived to the royal entrance. His eyes widened when he saw four men lying on the ground with a wound in the stomach and a stream of blood covering the floor beside them.

His gaze went to the gate. It was open.

Outside, the landscape didn't look at all pretty.

Simon ran to the door and just when he was about to cross it, a few pieces of ice began to grow on the roof, as a delicate layer of snow covered the floor. He looked up and increasingly large stalactites began to cover the ceiling.

He turned behind him. He heard a shattered voice that had a tinge of inner rage beneath that sad mask.

There, in the shadows of the castle, was Elsa: her blue eyes filled with tears and a growing anger reflected in them. Simon was surprised to find the queen with her head up and a determined look: with all traces of fear out. All the times he had met her, he had not seen more than a queen whom he should feel sorry for. For all the weight and responsibility she carried, with all those powers being controlled by her emotions and fear dominating her soul.

Simon felt a sadness growing in the middle of his chest, and a trail of guilt and caution flooding his lungs.

The ice became increasingly larger.

"Anna ..." Elsa sighed "Anna…," her glare became more intense as she looked at Simon "You killed her."

Suddenly, everything went silent and the ice stopped growing. The atmosphere, seconds ago tense and full of rage, changed completely.

The tears that fell from the eyes of the Queen began to echo in the walls of the palace.

Simon wanted to move, but his whole body didn't respond. He knew there was a battle going outside: the edges of swords echoed in his mind and he could easily imagine the blood of the fallen. He wanted to save the princess, but there was something inside that kept him from moving.

It was the Queen, he couldn't let her suffer like that.

Elsa's voice, this time filled with gentleness mixed with sadness, took him back to reality.

"They took her, isn't it? She's gone." She asked.

Simon closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them.

"No, not yet."

Elsa's eyes brightened at his words. She raised her head, and for the first time she seemed to hear the clash of swords and the terror going on outside the castle.

The storm seemed to promise much.

Simon smiled at her, then ran away while wielding his sword in the air heading right for the storm.

And at that moment was when Elsa knew it. When she saw a boy rising his sword towards millions of men, she finally realized it.

The war didn't need to be declared to be actually a war, and she had no other option than to participate in it.

And that was when she realized something else. The need to kill someone, the need to get rid of someone, the hatred that surrounded every single men on earth... Also surrounded angels.

And she was one of them. Selfish, cruel angel that only looked after her own.

She was willing to kill for her sister.

She was willing to kill for her own desire of keeping her safe.


	8. The Fire Among The Sea

_"Ice has a magic,_

 _Can't be controlled._

 _Stronger than one, stronger than ten,_

 _stronger than a hundred men "_

 **The Fire Among The Sea**

Raindrops fell heavily on Simon's hair and face. He had gone off in search of the princess, but as he had expected, everything he'd seen outside was just a riot in which one couldn't distinguish one face from another. Several swords crossed in front of him and there were times that he didn't know who the enemy was. He had no choice but to fight back.

It was a bloodbath.

He could not keep wasting time fighting and killing his own. He had to find his true goal.

But all Simon could see were familiar faces full of blood. Scrapes, blades, injuries... it was all a nightmare.

He kept running, and one more sound was heard throughout the land of what was Arendelle.

This time, however, there was something different.

The ground beneath his feet began to move as if a giant were moving from the shadows.

The battle paused for a moment, and then, something they had never seen, happened.

...

Elsa had left the castle at the same time Simon also made its way through millions of men who wanted to rip his life.

As she stepped outside, she saw the swords colliding as several bodies fell to the ground, smearing blood over all cobbled streets and leaving trail of a fought battle.

No one seemed to have noticed that the Queen was there, standing, watching everything.

She turned to look at the boats that had come with demons inside, and then, she knew what was needed to be done.

Her eyes filled with a fire that sweeps everything in its path without thinking twice. It shone with an invincible determination. She felt her arms becoming stiff and cold through her skin as blood ran through her veins.

She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating all power that came from inside her. The image of Anna being stuck a knife in the stomach, with tears in her eyes, was enough to make her eyelids open with a fury in them.

There was no turning back.

Her hands pointed directly ahead, and it happened.

What looked like a giant icy branch made its way through the floor. It looked rather like a frozen river, following its course despite the chill that ran through the waters.

The power of ice formed its way through so many men fighting. Like a rushing river, like a tornado of the strongest ever seen in history, the ice was gathering momentum, and when it finally hit meters far away from Arendelle, an earthquake shook the earth.

The sound of the ice covering the water and leaving it behind echoed in the ears of all the soldiers.

The noise made by the ice to cover everything was like a tornado destroying everything in its path, like the sound of a high power thunder waving a helpless little tree.

Suddenly, the sound of swords clashing stopped.

Everyone looked to where the sound came.

There, in the vast blue ocean surrounding the island of Arendelle, a thick layer of ice covered the water completely.

Elsa saw the ocean as if she were just realizing what she'd done. Her hands trembled again as it was usual on her whenever she used her powers.

Her eyes that seconds ago were dilated and filled with a glow that seemed fire, returned to its normal shape.

...

Simon was amazed at how the ocean was now an iceberg.

His eyes widened at the sight of the ships that brought the crew of the man who had ambushed them half-buried by ice, like fossils found in a layer of snow.

There wasn't beauty in the ice this time. It was a destructive ice covering timber ships.

...

Everything was silent. Some eyes rested on the Queen, and others were paralyzed by the spectacle they had just delivered.

Elsa could not stop shaking. Her eyes searched desperately for any sign of Ener and her sister. She wanted to run to the ship but her feet wouldn't let her. She was completely paralyzed by what had just happened.

Then laughter rang through the ice crystals.

Elsa turned everywhere, until she finally dazzled, not many meters beyond, the face of Ener and the orange braids of her sister. They had not yet reached the ship when Elsa froze everything.

What she saw, almost gave her a heart attack.

Ener had in his hand a knife pointed directly at Anna's neck, who had her eyes closed. Tears ran down her cheeks while one of her hands was squeezing the blood stain in the black vest that covered her dress.

"One move and bang! You'll never see your sister in the remaining years of your life" Ener shouted.

Elsa slowly lowered her hands.

A few soldiers were placed on either side of the Queen as a sign of defense, with their bows pointing to Ener.

"Do not shoot" Elsa told the soldiers "One mistake and ..."

She could not complete the sentence. A three-second silence invaded the place while Elsa felt a strange feeling flooding her, squeezing her chest and throat, like water flooding a desert.

"So? Talk, Elsa. Talk, Queen of Ice, Queen of Snow falling in Winter." Ener said with a playful smile that caused a shiver down every centimeter of the white skin of Elsa. How could someone smile so blatantly and at the same time, so charismatically?

No word came from her lips.

"Well, well," Ener licked his lips doubtfully. Then a small smile, almost imperceptible, leaned on his lips. "How about defrosting the boat? I'm sure you can. Can't you, Your Majesty?"

That last sentence left Elsa breathless.

He knew it. The whole world knew that the incident three years ago had only been stopped in one way. And that way was not to kill Elsa, but jeopardize her sister, make her believe that she was dead and then, thanks to her being still alive, the queen finally stopped the winter which most people had believed eternal.

Was he playing with her?

The knife buried a little more in the tanned skin of her sister. Elsa saw Anna opening her eyes for the first time, and letting out a groan as a red thread ran down the marked crimson veins in her neck.

Elsa gasped as her pupils dwarfed to give way to her clear blue eyes.

She raised her hands instinctively. She felt the power flowing in her veins, struggling to get out. But this time, Elsa controlled it.

"Wait!" She said as she felt the blood in her arms trying to come out and her heart beating at a constant speed.

The knife stopped. "I'll… I will unfreeze the ocean. I'll let you go. Just... Let Anna go, please."

Ener smiled. He dropped the knife and then put Anna centimeters in front of him, without touching her. Anna fell to the floor.

"All yours," he said.

Elsa let out the name of Anna in a cry of relief. However, just as the soldiers were on their way running towards the redhead, Ener up the palm of his hand on a sign of stop.

"Not so fast," he said, looking at Elsa's eyes. "First, thaw the sea. I let her go, she is free. Now before you take her, melt the ocean. "

"That does not was-

"You said, _let her go_ , and I did it. Now, melt the ice"

Elsa sighed.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt how the blood flooding her veins froze. She felt a tingling in her right arm. She felt small pieces of ice trying to cross the palm of her hand and trying to get out like a mighty river.

But no. That was not what she wanted.

 _Feel the peace. Feel the power. You control it._ She told herself, remembering the words of her father. But the ice in her veins only grew. Her hands began to tremble. She tried to eradicate all traces of the power, wanting the ice to come to her, that ice that had lived all her life within her was _hers_ and only _hers_ , it _belonged_ to her, she _controlled it_. But nothing happened.

 _Think of Anna. Elsa, you can do this._

The image of two red braids swaying on the wind, a messy bang and some blue eyes filled with joy invaded her mind. She felt some fingers entwined in hers as a gentle breeze caressed her face. They walked together on a garden full of flowers, and then, they saw their parents face to face.

A cold air filled Elsa's arms without her noticing and then she opened his eyes.

...

Simon watched amazed as the ice that surrounded each of Arendelle rose spiral shaped, like delicate slats with a wintry beauty, like a ribbon that was about to be placed on the soft hair of a little girl. It was a real show: the ice took the form of fireworks to end up in the arms of the Queen. Crystallized ribbons wrapped around her body like a princess, something to behold. Like a statue which was missing pieces.

Then, slowly, the water was giving off the ice. And the boats, wood, everything was exactly as it was before Elsa froze it.

He turned to see the queen again, and noticed that her eyes were closed, as if she were feeling each of the ice on her skin. Then she opened them. And her look surprised Simon. Her eyes were as if nothing had happened, as if her sister was not about to be murdered by a man they knew little.

Her gaze, oddly, was filled with peace as the last ice ties got into her being.

...

She opened her eyes, and the ice that a few seconds ago had tried to destroy everything was gone.

The rain was fading. Clouds, black before, had now lost its dark color and a gray tint paint them side by side. A light drizzle fell on the cobblestone street of Arendelle.

He felt all eyes on her, and to her surprise, she didn't feel nervous at all. All she felt was a cold air running through her lungs and slowly filling it with peace.

Then laughter broke the silence.

"So that's the real power of the Queen!" A muffled voice yelled. Ener had spoken, and this time, he did not have that mysterious air Elsa always saw in him. It was... one crazy air, as if he had altered his consciousness after losing a game. "Able to overthrow many, and save them from the grave." He calmed down, and his eyes returned to normal. "Who'd say?"

"We made a deal." Elsa said, this time with all traces of fear out.

Ener frowned. Then a slight smile played on his face.

"Well, well. Let's do another deal. You come, and if you take her, she is yours. If not, well ... She's mine."

Then, something Elsa had never seen in her life, happened. A sound was heard, like a _shish_. Several soldiers shot arrows to where a moment ago was the enemy and the victim, but nothing happened. Elsa ran in search of her sister, from every house, feeling the rain on her face, the adrenaline up her blood. She knew she was not going to get to the pier in seconds, and among the strange smoke that was released she could barely see. She narrowed her eyes, trying to find any sign of his sister.

But the chaos was too much.

The fog was slow to disappear, and when it did, the sea was empty. The wooden ship, the flag that fluttered in the wind and which many feared, laid meters ahead, going farther Arendelle Island, going farther Anna's home.

 _"Every single day_

 _Every word you say_

 _Every game you play_

 _Every night you stay_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_ _"._


	9. The knife and the paper

**The Knife and the Paper**

A knock sounded on the wide wooden door at the King's Hall, the majestic room where everyone wanted to set foot once in their life.

"Pass" the king said, sitting in a large, glittering, diamond-encrusted table at the edge of the room.

The door creaked as it opened. A soldier with white uniform came through it. His brown mustache stood out among all his face.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

The king that was concentrating on some scrolls that were on the table before that question, raised his eyebrow and looked at the man whom had spoken.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle has been kidnapped"

A silence filled the room. Then, a quiet but malicious and cunning smile peeked through the lips of King Edward. He put aside his fountain pen, and drawing another scroll and a red fire ribbon, he began to write.

...

When the doors opened, everyone left with smiles on their faces. Some babies in the arms of their mothers were crying, and the oldest of Arendelle didn't stop having a surprise reflected in their eyes and their mouth wide open. The clouds that covered the sky of the kingdom still had an immense sadness for the eyes of most people. It were light gray, totally different that what a few hours ago it had been: black, which seemed empty, emotionless.

Arendelle streets had been cleaned after the battle. Before letting people out of the castle's basement, the soldiers left from the fight that were intact or with few injuries had helped servants to collect the corpses lying on the bloodstained pavement. Those were the traces of the battle, the first of all laying ahead, and the first in a long time since the time of the creation of Arendelle and theSilver War.

As soon as they were collected, the order to pull out the inhabitants inside the palace was given. The spilled blood on the ground was difficult to remove. It took days to do so, and every time a person walked on the streets, they could not help but notice the bloodstains. Not to also mention the anger of the relatives of those whom were killed in the fight. They did not stop mourning. The bodies were buried in the cemetery of Arendelle, away from all the people inside the kingdom, near the sea. However, something had the residents extremely worried. Although there were only physical damage to the castle and in some houses, that wasn't the thing most noticeable in the environment. None of the people knew what had happened outside while they were hiding from the battle. No one was aware of what had happened, only the number of fallen gave sign that it wasn't a good battle. And worst of all: no one answered the many demands presented for their right to learn of the killing that had been given. They called the heads of the soldiers, any sergeant that was passing nearby to know something, the smallest detail. The weirdest, strangest thing that drew the attention of many people was that mystery and the most important thing of all: the queen had not left the castle. She was locked, and although the doors were open to the public for resources and support for those who had lost part of his home, the queen's face was not seen anywhere. No one had seen her since the end of the battle. They had absolutely no trace of Elsa, and although many demanded to talk to her, she didn't get out. The guards refused access to any part of the palace that wasn't the Great Hall. And it is that when asked if they knew anything about it, everyone was in doubt, and repeated that they couldn't talk to her or go to certain parts of the castle.

The whispers that filled the air the villagers breathed was one sad and full of mystery. Besides the queen, they had not seen the princess and her boyfriend whom many considered as part of the Arendelle family. Not a soul of the royal family had been prowling the streets of their reign. It was as if a ghost of an old abandoned palace appeared in the form of the kingdom of Arendelle. And so it was for three days until some rumors began to reach the ears of the natives.

 **...**

"How many are they?" Simon asked.

The nursing room of the fortress of the soldiers was partially filled. There were a few empty beds. It was a good omen, Simon realized. Last week they had almost the entire room full of wounded soldiers and women going back and forth with food and a leather cartridge with water or medicine in lounge.

The walls of the small fortress was gray by the stone, and the floor was the only one that had been covered by mahogany wood. Only a few torches embedded among the rocks were lit at night.

"27 injured. The last time you came they were 39." said a female voice that passed quickly in front of Simon with wet clothes in her hands. The girl came to a stretcher where a robust, gray-bearded man was laying. He kept coughing and the brunette woman placed the wet cloth on his forehead. She touched the man's face a few times, and seconds later her hand moved to her own forehead. She let out a sigh.

Simon approached her.

"He has fever" the woman explained. "It's coming and going. He had a leg injury that has already closed, but not without side reactions. The body is having trouble with the healing process. It is normal, actually." she let out a tired sigh. Her hand went through her long brown hair, messing it and leaving notes of the stress she was going through. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them in sign of relaxation. A smile lit her lips and all the concern seemed to be gone. "Anyway…"

Simon smiled back. The girl walked away from the old man's bed, and in the way Simon followed her.

"Would you like a glass of water?" the brunette asked without looking at him and not stopping her way.

"No, thanks" Simon replied.

She smiled sadly and stopped before arriving at a small wooden table on which were glass cups with water for nurses. It was the resting place where most medical were put to discuss and talk passionately about their work when they just served a customer, or to relax and get away from all the blood for a while. At that time, there were two nurses beside them that talked with each other and did not seem to pay attention to those who had just arrived.

"Well..." the women began, taking a sip from her glass "What brings a soldier daily to the nursing office?"

Simon's eyes went wide when he heard that words from the girl. Not since his first visit he'd have thought that someone had put the slightest attention to him. People he asked about the number of casualties had normally answered without flipping to see him. They just passed beside him, rushed, and answered his question. However, there she was: a girl with almond eyes and tanned skin, with dark brown hair and well-defined features of her face, small nose and natural makeup on her lips and eyelids.

She smiled at the surprise reflected on Simon's face.

"Did you really think that I hadn't noticed? You come every day, how could anyone miss that? I bet other nurses also have noticed you, they just haven't given you that much of importance."

Simon smiled.

"I suppose." He hesitated a moment, but then continued. "What's your name?"

The nurse took another sip, this time emptying the glass and leaving it on the table.

"Allene. Allene Ahlström, although I'd really appreciate if you called me Alle." she replied. "But let's not talk about me. I am a nurse specialist in the area of the soldiers and I'm from the kingdom of Arztran, at the east of Arendelle. What do you want to know? I'm not the one dressed as…" She looked from the bottom to the top in an almost imperceptible gesture, but still Simon could notice it. The girl gave a little nervous laugh. "Sorry" she apologized. "I'm not very good at talking with people I don't know."

"It doesn't matter" he said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Allene spoke again.

"Have you got any family here in the infirmary?" She asked in a more serious tone than before.

"No. I don't." Simon replied.

Allene frowned.

"Normally those who come here are because they have a loved one injured"

"I don't. Just…" Simon licked his lips as he tried to find the right words, but Alle beat him.

"Just... You want to see to the wounded. To ensure that every time they're increasingly less, right?"

Simon nodded, surprised. It seemed as if she had read his thoughts.

"I understand" she said. "Although you don't know these people... you can not help but worry about them."

Allene's gaze was lost for a moment in all stretchers lying in front of them, but she quickly shook her head and returned her gaze to Simon.

"How old are you?" she asked, changing the subject. "Most of the soldiers are people of middle or high age, but you..."

"Eighteen. I'm eighteen years old."

The surprise in the girl's eyes was very noticeable.

"Wow..." she whispered, more to herself than to the man beside her. Then she resumed the conversation. "And ... how did you become a soldier? Were you forced or...?"

"I wanted to. Since I was ten years, I knew that was my destiny. It's what I decided to do on my own." said Simon completely sure of himself and with a light, almost deniable tone of arrogance in his voice.

Whenever someone touched the theme that he was pretty young to be a soldier, he was a bit out of character and with a slightly rude tone in his voice. It was a defect he has: to ask him why, the reasons to become military. Everyone saw it as something mandatory, something that no one in their right mind would dare to do. Everyone assumed that the army was composed of people who had been forced to go there, either by the government or parental pressure. And partly it was true, her mother had encouraged him to be one, but... That was his decision, his own choice and no one else's.

"Wow ... I-I admire you for your courage, of course. It's just something that is not quite common." Seeing the slight discomfort reflected in Simon's eyes she knew it was time to end that topic. "And… I do not know your name."

"Simon. Simon Strand." he said, a little more relaxed with the soft tone of voice he always used "I am a First Class soldier."

Allene smiled.

"First Level... you had to go through a lot to get _just_ there, right?"

"Yes... It was hard, but I'm here." He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah... It's amazing. We're more frequented by a first-rate soldier than the Queen of Arendelle herself" she said sarcastically.

Simon frowned.

"The queen is not able at this time, I thought you…"

"We've heard rumors. No one has seen her, she does not leave her room, but no one knows why. There are only rumors, and clearly all the people think we deserve an explanation. She should appear now in these difficult times instead of staying cooped up all the time. Now it is when her people need her. Where is the Queen's work?"

Simon lowered his head and looked down at his shoes. The truth was: he was not sure whether to speak or remain silent. No one in the kingdom knew that the princess was missing, or rather, that she had been kidnapped by one of the most formidable armies in the north. Nevertheless…

"What kind of rumors?" he asked.

Alle sighed.

"I don't know, they're just rumors, but they say ... No one has seen the royal family. No one has seen the princess nor her fiancé. They say that one of the soldiers spoke and said the queen's sister has been kidnapped because Your Majesty fell into a trap. But if that's the case, why don't they talk? Why do they not tell us that that is what happened instead of having us here all mad? We could help too!"

"No, you couldn't. The people must be kept safe from the affairs of the monarchy." said Simon. "The Queen's duty is to protect you, not cause your death. Lately they make you anything, even kill you if you hear a word about what happened."

Alle bit her lip.

"Well... I guess you're right" she said after a few seconds. "But the people also cares for its queen."

Simon, thoughtful, nodded. He knew clearly that the population worried about the queen, he himself had told Elsa the first day he met her, trying to calm her. And he understood, indeed, but the priority was to keep the people safe. Many children, women and men lived there. Simon did not want to watch a slaughter, kids lying in the street, bleeding and asking for help from their moms whom were dead...

He shook his head and looked down. He felt his eyes moist and a few tears were struggling to come out, however he managed to retain them

This was not the time.

"Well…" Allene said, sighing. "It was nice talking to you, Simon" she held out her hand for him to take her as a farewell. He did so. "Do you come tomorrow?"

"I think you know the answer" Simon replied, smiling.

The brunette smiled too, and then Simon watched her go to the stretchers where the old man was laying.

 **...**

"Queen Elsa?" a voice called from outside and a knock sounded at the door.

The woman with platinum white hair sitting in the cold and frozen wooden floor pretended not to hear.

The blows invaded the precious silence she enjoyed once again.

"Queen Elsa, you have to eat. You can't afford to continue like this" said the servant on the other side.

The atmosphere remained without any response.

The servant exhaled, defeated as he set the tray of food on the floor in front of the door. He knew it was useless: for days not a word was heard by the queen. Even if he insisted, she would not get out. She never did.

This time reminded him when the king of Arendelle had died and had passed the crown to his daughter automatically. Princess Elsa didn't leave her room and stayed there until her heart had enough. It was a real sadness, he thought, that someone as kind as she had to go through that pain again. Few who worked inside the castle had years of service and knew what was happening, knew the reason of the current state of the queen. He had not seen the princess Anna through the halls of the palace, and she was the one who most of the time went to the forest to have fun and the one who didn't stop to greet anyone who passed in front of her. She was a cheerful soul, and when the light of happiness leaves the atmosphere is quite noticeable the change in the temperature. She was a lovable soul, and her absence couldn't be overlooked.

Elsa could hear from the other side of the door as the servant stepped away.

She raised (for the first time in a long time) her head buried in her arms as tears which couldn't leave her red eyes flooded.

It seemed she hadn't slept in a long time, and yet all she had done in the last three days was close her eyes and try to forget everything. But Elsa knew it: those thoughts about Anna would not leave, those nightmares that haunted her at night were the cause of her insomnia. Closed eyelids, she saw nothing but blackness and still, she couldn't rest. She could not get peace, not even for a single second.

" _Elsa! What have you done?"_

" _Your duty is to protect your sister, don't forget it"_

" _Elsa, Elsa! Let's play! Look what I brought you, it is beautiful! Come on, I know you want!"_

" _Elsa, your sister should not know about your powers. If she knows anything about them, she will be in danger. You can hurt her, like you've already done."_

" _You're entirely forbidden to leave these doors unless I tell you to."_

She felt that her head was about to explode. Memories of her father strictly forbidding her to see her sister. Anna praying, telling her to leave the room once in life and take the role of sister and best friend she, Elsa, had. All those walls destroyed for years...

The floor creaked a little as a thick layer of ice covered it in all directions.

Elsa didn't mind, and let the wood creak as she continued again burying her face between her knees, hugging herself and feeling the blue fabric of her dress in her hands.

...

 _"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

 _I very much regret what has happened. There is some reason in false tongues, don't you think? For some rumors to originate, there must be some truth in them, and hearing that the Princess Anna is missing certainly regretted my mind. Because of this, I don't even want to imagine what you're going through right now. It must be difficult. Believe me, I understand what's going on. I, same as you, have had brothers who are now dead. However, I must say that this is the right moment to act. Princess Anna wouldn't want to see her sister depressed. Think of it: it is better to take action and find her. Arendelle wants to see you reacting and inspiring the hearts of their souls. They want to see you back with the princess in your arms. They want to see an Arendelle able to defend itself, not a weak one. Do you agree?_

 _My best wishes,_

 _King Edward Islands South "_

As soon as he finished writing the letter, he put the pen on the desk. He motioned to the servant who had just arrived with a cup of marble in his hands. The man came while the King rolled the parchment, took a small piece of paper that had something written on it and annexed to the letter. He took the red ribbon that was beside him, placed it around the parchment and handed it to the servant.

"Send it to the kingdom of Arendelle. I don't care what you have to do, I want this on Arendelle tomorrow night. And one more thing..." Edward said as he fumbled in his right pocket of his jacket. He took out a large, gold coins. "Nobody _needs_ to hear about the letter." he whispered in the servant's ear. "It's ... something private. Nobody else than the queen herself should read this, understood?"

The servant nodded with a look of fear, and then, he walked out the door of the king's office,


	10. The rustle of the wind and water

_"I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in_

 _whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then a checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse."_

 _-Imagine Dragons_

 **The rustle of the wind and water**

Day 1 after the kidnapping

Anna woke up, striking her head and feeling the cold floor lying beneath her. After a few seconds waiting for her sight to return to normal by the hit on her head, she observed the place around her, frowning.

It was a fairly small room: with reason she had her head hit the roof. Everything was made of wood, and there was nothing besides her. She was totally locked in a room that could easily pass as a large cardboard box for the eyes of workers and small for those who lived in it.

Like an animal inside its cage.

She didn't remember almost nothing of what had happened. How long had she been asleep? Why wasn't she in Arendelle with her sister Elsa? What had happened?

She felt a twinge of pain in the lower part of her stomach. She closed her eyes because of the intensity with which it had arrived, and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She placed her left hand where it hurt, and when she was strong enough to open her eyelids she saw a dirty old bandage covering the area. Anna pulled her hand a few centimeters away and the cloth came off a bit, revealing her skin entirely covered with dried blood from a relatively long cut. She gave a little involuntary groan at the wound. Carefully, she attempted to place on the piece of cloth that had fallen off. But it was impossible. Apparently, there wasn't any clip or anything that could help knit the bandage together. It should have fell over and lost, Anna thought. Who knew.

Then, after a few seconds of meditation, with her hand on the wound keeping the bandage from completely falling, she approached the tiny wooden door (which could easily pass as a window) that was in the room. There was a small hole through which she could see everything that happened outside. However, little she saw. Just as she was trying to open the door, she heard footsteps getting closer. She ran away quickly from the door when a screech filled the air and the door opened.

A man's face with a black beard and hair of the same color, and what appeared to be wine between his matted hair and dirty skin, peered out the window.

"You finally woke up" his voice was hoarse. "The captain's going to be happy" a mischievous smile played on his lips as he beckoned her to come out of hiding.

Anna slowly approached, but he grabbed her forearm violently and too hard to get her out of the room. Without removing the violence used, he pulled her and led her down a dark hallway.

They climbed upstairs, and Anna could not do much to loosen the man. She had no time to react, since she was still a little confused about what had happened and the wound in her stomach didn't help at all.

It was the first time she saw light since who knows how long, and her eyesight took a while to get used to the light that blinded her when they reached the deck. She had no time to observe everything that was happening around her: soon they came to a large room compared to what she had had those recent days. Also, the door seemed carved and well maintained, more luxurious than everything she had seen so far. The man knocked on the door, and was there when Anna finally activated her senses. That was the captain's cabin.

A middle-aged man, with slightly tanned skin and black hair, wearing a thick, white suit opened the door. He smiled, glancing at the body of the redhead.

Anna gave him a look of fury by noting that gesture. She tried to pounce on him, an action that her sister clearly would have called stupid, but she did anyway. She struggled to get loose of the man beside her, or if necessary, pull him with her to hit Ener, but the man stopped her really quickly.

"Hey, quiet!" the guard told her, clutching her arm tightly. Anna couldn't fight it.

"If you do something..." Anna began, but Ener interrupted transforming his mischievous smile to a sadistic, machiavellian one with a gold tooth on the right side. Then she remembered. The memories started coming to her as flashbacks. That smile... She remembered the knife piercing her stomach while she was trying to punch the captain who was in front of her, an immense pain filling her veins and tears running down her cheeks as she tried to kick the man, but the pain was too much that it blinded her. She fell unconscious to the carpet of Arendelle's Royal Hall.

"Leave us alone, Wern".

"Yes, my captain" said the man holding Anna, pushing her cautiously towards Ener, who stepped aside for her to enter. Once inside, the man released her.

"Have fun, Captain." The guard said as he closed the cabin door behind him.

Now alone, Ener addressed a carved desk, made of wood like everything on the boat.

The stay was like any other cabin. The desk was covered with a cloth colored wine that reflected the shining torchlight. Above it were maps and scrolls scattered throughout the area, fruit dishes for the captain, statues and small adornment figures. There was also a bottle of wine in a corner of the table. There were two wooden chairs at the front desk. To the sides of the room, there were boxes and chests of gold. Anna noticed there was another door just behind the captain's desk.

Ener, sitting behind his desk, noticed that gesture coming from the redhead.

"You want to know what's in there?" he asked in a tone between mocking and friendly, with a little smile formed on his lips. He seemed amused by the situation and turned his face to see Anna. "My bed, where the captain sleeps".

Anna blushed intensely. Angry, she threw him fiery eyes and slightly rose her arm and closed her fist, ready to attack.

Ener chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you".

"How I can be sure? You pierced me with a knife". Anna said in a dark tone, full of violence.

Ener sighed as he left some cards he was playing with on the table.

"That was because you offended the king". He said casually, as if it was so obvious. Then, after a few seconds, his eyes turned toward her, this time with a dark tinge to them. He formed an almost imperceptible smile, and the charismatic-sadistic tone that he always used came back to him. "Let's make sure it won't happen again, right?"

Anna felt her blood run cold to hear that voice and a slight fear filled her eyes, causing her to back half a step, but immediately afterwards she stepped forward with her pupils recovered in a determined look.

"Why did you bring me here? You don't need a princess in your cabin".

"You don't need a princess in your cabin, _Captain_ ," Ener told her, citing the phrase she'd said, emphasizing the last word.

"I won't call 'Captain' someone like you." Anna replied, without thinking twice.

Ener slowly rose from his seat in a threatening manner.

This time, Anna could not help but go back one step.

Ener smiled at Anna's eyes flooded with fear and trembling arms. She was trying to be strong, but deep inside she knew it, he was the boss here. Unless, of course, that she'd end up on the floor with blood. He wouldn't have a problem with that, of course not. Quite the opposite, it would be an spectacle for his eyes.

He soon came too close to her. There was only half a step of separation between them.

His thumb caressed her cheek with a delicacy that anyone would shudder at.

Anna didn't look away from him, although he was very close. She would not show him how scared she was.

When he was two centimeters away from her face and she could feel his breath against her lips, that was the moment she decided to speak.

"Stay away from me" Anna sued. Her voice sounded brave, but Ener knew she was having trouble talking like that and keeping that little hint of bravery inside of her. He did not retreat one millimeter.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." He whispered. "Your parents...You're just like them. Your mother just as brave as you…"

Anna felt a pinch of curiosity and sadness at the mention of her parents. Nevertheless…

"You have no right to talk about them."

"You're right. I don't have it." he said, turning his voice to a normal tone. Then he turned down the volume. "I'm your Captain, the Captain of this ship, and you shall call me like that. Believe me, you do not want to disobey my orders."

"And what if I do?"

A smile lit his face as he finally backed away three steps.

Anna let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"You surely don't want to know" he replied. Anna could not help but feel disgust at the way Ener smiled at saying something like that. "You surely don't want to know."

The captain headed back to his desk and sat down on his wooden chair. Finally, his smile faded. He grabbed again the cards he held before Anna challenged him, and began to shuffle them.

"Just so you know, you're sleeping in the cabin" he said.

Anna frowned.

"I'd rather sleep in that pigsty in which you had me than sleeping with you."

Ener wasn't altered.

"Consider yourself lucky, not many prisoners have the same fate as you. You're the first woman aboard this ship." once again, a smile that Anna could not perceive this time appeared on his face. "Good manners are important. Don't you agree, _Princess Anna?_ "

A shiver went down every part of her bones when she heard her name pronounced that way.

"Anyway" Ener sighed, leaving the cards on the table. "The crew needs someone to clean the room where they sleep. Go see what they want you to do."

Anna gave him a look of fire.

"What? We didn't bring you for nothing. Run. I'll check you've done your job. I don't want to see any dust when I get there." Ener said. "I told you what happens when you disobey my orders, or is it perhaps that you want a taste of your own blood while I open your skin with a knife?"

Anna looked at him with real hatred.

"Go. I don't want to see you here in ten seconds. Five, four, three, two..." he said, counting on his fingers.

Anna remained still.

"No".

Ener closed his eyes trying to relax himself as a smile appeared on his face.

"You like to tempt people, don't you?" He rose from his seat. This time, Anna noticed he held a silver dagger on his left hand.

"Sometimes the sacrifice for being brave is your own life" He began to laugh, this time without the slightest attempt to restrain himself. He raised his dagger and ran a finger over it in a diabolical way.

Anna walked away slowly, bumping against the door.

She had no weapon to defend herself. She could try to take the dagger from his hand or open the door and run, but that would only make things worse than what they were already. _Stupid Anna…_

Ener, once again, was very close to her. His breathing crashed into her skin, and she could feel the metal of the dagger on her cheek.

Ener remained still for a few seconds, which seemed eternal to Anna, breathing in the redhead's neck with the dagger on her cheek.

No cut was made.

"Get out of the cabin and do what I told you to." he whispered after a few minutes.

His hand went down to her waist, scaring Anna for a single moment, but he did not touch her and she fell to the floor when the door opened behind her.

Anna saw out of the corner of her eye how Ener kept the knife in a pocket of his suit and with his other hand he beckoned someone who was probably behind her.

"Take her to the bedrooms and give her a broom and a rag. It's time to do something productive."

"Yes, my Captain." said a man who grabbed her arm and led her toward the same stairs by which she had come before.

"Oh, and be sure to bring her to my cabin before midnight!" Ener shouted, meters behind.

"Understood." The man who held Anna whispered without looking back as they stepped again into the darkness of the corridors below the deck.

...

Ener closed the door behind him, and leaned on the wooden door as he let out a laugh.

"So that's Princess Anna" he said. "What a good thing I didn't kill her. She will be good fun for a while…"

He drew the dagger he had kept in his pocket, and after admiring once again that shiny material made of silver with inlay of rare symbols, Ener raised the palm of his free hand and quickly slid the metal on his own skin. An outbreak of blood gushed from his wound diagonally and he looked at the ceiling. This time, the laugh that came from his lips was a nervous and quiet one.

The image of red braids, blue eyes and freckled cheeks kept invading his mind.

Blood was emanating from his hand.

He couldn't stop laughing.

...

Today (three days after the abduction)

 _Midnight._

Kristoff took a second shot at the door of Elsa.

There was no answer.

"Elsa, I know how you feel, but…" He paused, thinking again what he would say. "I can't continue like this. Today I'll borrow a boat and go in search of Anna."

Silence.

Kristoff, defeated, lowered his head and walked down the hall. He went downstairs and finally arrived to the gates. He asked the guards to open it, and so they did.

Just as he stepped outside and walked down the large stone bridge that separated the castle of the citadel, he saw in the distance, thanks to the moonlight, a man walking toward him.

As the shadow came closer, Kristoff began to notice his physical appearance. The man had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Kristoff frowned and he slowed his step. When the boy finally arrived beside him, their eyes met for a few seconds, and the blond could catch a glimpse of something he brought in his hands that seemed to be paper. Just then, Kristoff noticed the man had the uniform of the army.

The boy didn't seem to give much importance to Kristoff and reached the door, banging on it.

Kristoff hesitated for a few seconds, but then he stepped back and turned to see what the hell was a soldier doing there.

"I've come to talk to Queen Elsa." he said. His voice was rare, something Kristoff had never heard in his entire life. A strange calmness filled him from head to toe, and that made Kristoff more wary towards the boy, whomever he was.

The doors opened slightly.

"Queen Elsa is not in position to see anyone right now."

Before they could close the doors, Kristoff saw the soldier put his arm to stop them.

"A letter just arrived. Please just let me…"

A guard sighed. He seemed about to let him go, but the other one with a hard face, spoke.

"Give us the letter, and we'll send someone, even one of us, to hand it over. Queen Elsa will not come out of hiding."

The boy parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Well? Are we going to deliver the letter or not?"

"Please... Just…" the soldier repeated.

"Bjork" Said the guard whom moments ago doubted "It's better to let him go. Anyone who can get the queen out of her depression is welcome."

"A letter? Kristoff suddenly interjected. He would not let the boy get away with it. "I thought that only the royal messenger was responsible for delivering the scrolls."

The soldier turned to see him. Finally, their eyes met and not only for some seconds. The stranger's face looked concerned, and after a few minutes, he turned back to the guards.

"Please."

The guards looked at each other, and one of them shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Bjork said and the doors closed on the soldier's face.

The boy hit the door angrily and then let himself fall to the stone floor with the parchment in hand.

Kristoff stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man looked at Kristoff, his blue eyes penetrating him completely.

"Simon Strand. I'm a soldier. First Level."

Kristoff almost let out a laugh, but restrained himself. _First level._

"And you're Princess Anna's fiancé" Simon continued. There was a glow in his eyes at the mention of the redhead, and for some strange reason the blond felt a twinge in his throat that made his veins boil. He clenched his fists slightly, but managed to relax.

"Something like that." Kristoff commented. "Are you going to wait here until Elsa, I mean, the Queen, comes out?"

Simon sighed and leaned her head on the wall of the castle, watching the sky. That move made Kristoff understand that the answer was yes. However, he still replied.

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you: you'll wait in vain. I've just returned from her room. She doesn't open the door, no matter what."

Simon lowered his head and bit her lip. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"The queen doesn't deserve this."

There was a tone of sadness in his voice. Kristoff looked at him, puzzled, but still cautiously.

"What does the letter say?"

"It's confidential."

The blond snorted.

"That way, I can't help you."

Simon was silent. He looked like he was going to say something to fight back, but then he seemed to changed his words and keep silent.

"I'll wait here. She has to come out sometime, I don't need your help."

"Do whatever you want." Kristoff said finally, and turned away from Simon, making his way straight to Arendelle's village.

Simon sighed and leaned his head back on the wooden door.

This was going to be a really long night.

* * *

 **Author's note:** The last chapter (when Simon meets Allene and Elsa is more depressed than ever) happens _**two** _ days after Ener captured Anna. In this chapter, we went back to time when Anna first wakes up in day _**one**_ to see what was happening in her eyes. Anyway, hope that made sense. I'll be using that time for the next few chapters.

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for all your patience and your reviews! Without you, this fic wouldn't even exist.

Again, thank you! And I'm sorry if there are some grammar errors, my native language is not English. :(

 _-Ame (GoldenRose2110)_


	11. The message written in blood

**The message written in blood**

The corridors through which Anna was taken were bustled with people. The crew came and went, their footsteps echoing in the wooden corridors.

The man held Anna tightly by the arms, and after what Ener had told her, she was a little more afraid to say something. In addition, the whole ship was surrounded by the deep sea with no land in sight so far. All she could do if she wanted to get out alive was to try and obey, though her stubborn and brave spirit wouldn't let her behave like that so easily.

They turned right and after several steps, a giant rectangular hole in the wood appeared before them. That was the entrance, Anna thought, to the bedrooms of the crew. Fabrics and blankets were lying everywhere and there were also some water spots on the floor. There were two lines of bunk beds stuck to the wall –one line on the right and the other one the left- made of the same material as the rest of the ship. The space between the lines was narrow but wide enough so that two people could pass between the beds.

An old man approached them with a broom, a dustpan and a few rags, which he handed Anna abruptly. Then, he left.

"Go ahead and do the mopping and all those things woman are made for. The captain ordered you to clean it all before midnight. I don't want to see a single stain on the floor. I'll come back in a few hours." The man who was grabbing her, released her completely and went the same way on which the old man had come. Until he was out of sight, Anna took a step toward the dormitory. She couldn't escape. She had nowhere to go, and Ener had intimidated her a bit. Besides... It was cleaning and doing the chores, just like her servants on Arendelle were told to do every morning.

Anna sighed, and stared at all the tools she had been given. Truthfully, she had never touched one of them in her entire life, except once or twice to pretend that she danced with a handsome stranger in the Great Hall of Arendelle. Beautiful choreographies she'd taught to herself for the events of the royalty. She had never used them to clean. However, she had seen many times the servants doing the chores. She had an insight on how to do it. Anna was not silly. Clumsy yes, but not stupid.

She began by the water spots. She put the broom aside, knelt on the floor with a rag and began carving. After a few minutes, a strange smell reached her nose.

It was alcohol.

...

Simon opened his eyes completely altered. He felt his heart beating at an unstoppable speed while his eyes adapted to whatever was around him. It took him a while to go back to reality. His forehead was bathed in sweat, and his hands holding the parchment were no different. With his free hand, he was looking desperately for something to hold onto. When he felt the cold stone floor on his palm and he could clearly distinguish the houses far away in front of him, he finally calmed down.

He rested his head on the white door. It was not the first time he had nightmares. As a child, he still remembered the frightening dreams he had when his dad went on board for the last time and never returned. Still, he had never gotten used to it. Perhaps he had accustomed to those dreams, but never to his own emotions that came during and after them.

However... This time was different. It was not the dream he was used to.

He gazed at the front looking for the town clock, but then he remembered that it was in the village, meters away and not inside the castle. But the sky was black, with clearly visible stars twinkling in the dark. The full moon rose overhead. He mustn't have slept more than two or three hours, according to his calculations.

He exhaled, stood and turned to knock on the door.

The door opened slightly and the guard who had previously doubted if he should let Simon in or not, made a sign with his hand, indicating him to come in. Simon obeyed without thinking twice. He smiled at the guard while the door closed behind him.

"Go ahead and do what you have to do." He whispered while nodding to the other side of the door. Simon turned where he pointed to and found the other guard sleeping in a chair. He frowned. How could…?

"Come on." The man told him. "Upstairs, the first hall to the right. Second door."

Simon nodded his head in thanks and headed for to the stairs, running, but at the same time careful not to wake the other guard. He knew where the queen's room was, he didn't need to be told. It wasn't his first job, after all.

He turned right, and passed the first door. The walls were covered with dark shades of pink and orange just as he remembered, and the bottom half was white wood (which to the surprise of himself, he had not noticed before). But he recognized the door, that was where the queen entered, he remembered, after a few tears shed on his first assignment.

Gently he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds in silence, and seeing that there was no answer, he knocked again with the same level of kindness.

"Queen Elsa?" he asked lowly, without actually whispering.

Only the sound of air filled the halls..

"Queen Elsa." He repeated and waited, and silence he obtained.

He let out an inaudible sigh. He bit his lip, thinking for many seconds what he'd say. Nervous inside and gentle outside, he spoke at last.

"Princess Anna will be fine. It is totally different from all the people I've ever met in my life. From what I've seen of her, she has courage. She's strong. And not only that, but…" he made a little pause. "Anna has a good heart. She cares about nothing but your happiness, and if you're sad… she is too."

There was silence for a moment. Then a broken voice that made Simon shiver, rang through the door.

"You do not know anything about her."

Her voice was hopeless. It transmitted a huge sadness and tragedy that Simon could almost feel the tears of the queen in the air.

"No, you're right. But anyone who has seen her walking around the halls or the village feels the same joy, the same… happiness she's feeling at the moment. She makes other people smile just by looking at her." He licked his lips, thinking about his words. "That powerful is her presence."

There was silence for a few seconds until the queen's voice was heard again.

"How did you get in?"

Simon could not help form a small smile.

"The guard fell asleep."

Simon could almost see the frown of Queen through the door, and he'd have sworn that his words made her smile, even if it was just a small one. He knew it was almost impossible, but at least he had tried. He'll never know.

"And... what are you doing here?"

Simon's face became serious.

"I think you already know the answer."

...

Els's heart sank when she heard those words for the second time in her life coming from the same boy. _Simon Strand..._ Since his arrival and his intervention in the war, everything had turned more difficult. She had to admit it: the kidnapping of Anna was his fault. If Simon hadn't...

No, there was no time to think about it.

Finally, for the first time in a long time, she could lift her head. She leaned on the wooden door, but did not stop hugging her knees.

"It's another letter. From the Southern Isles." she said.

On the other side of the door, she heard nothing for a few seconds.

"Yes." Simon replied at last.

Elsa closed her eyes. Kristoff was right, Simon was right. She had to rise from the ashes, Anna was in danger and the more she was sitting there doing nothing, who knows what her sister was going through.

And that precisely was the reason her spirit couldn't afford to think objectively. Not knowing where her sister was, not knowing what those unknown people were doing to her, not knowing if she was suffering or not.

Not knowing if she was still alive.

Those thoughts alone made her vision blur. The unknown, since she was a girl, was what made her tremble and filled her with fear.

After a few seconds trying to relax, she stood up, the fabric of her blue dress (wrinkled every day that had been locked), he turned to the door and opened it settled.

Simon's pupils dilated when the door opened, revealing the queen with her hair a bit disheveled and her bright dress. However, this time, although small blazes were still in the dress, it didn't transmit an air of elegance and beauty but one of sadness and/or indifference.

The window let the moonlight in.

Simon could not help but feel the queen's suffering.

He sighed and handed the parchment in his hands to His Majesty.

Elsa took the enrolled paper. Then, she turned to see Simon.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You may go now"

Simon nodded, and returned by the velvet carpet on which he had arrived.

Elsa watched him go, and until there was no trace of him, she went to het room and closed the door behind her.

Her hands trembled slightly less than the last time she had received a letter from the Southern Islands. She untied the red ribbon that came with the parchment, and immediately a separate paper fell to the floor.

Elsa frowned.

She picked up the piece of paper that had fallen and unfolded it. There was nothing written, so she turned the paper the other way around and read:

 _This, Elsa, is your first commission._

Elsa felt her heart stop for a moment and her hands remained static. The pupils of her eyes turned small to give way to her blue iris. She felt the tears starting to accumulate in her eyes. She kept reading.

 _The ship where Princess Anna is, we all know who's it from. It belongs to one of the most powerful leaders of the seas that surrounds us. He, as you yourself found out_ _,_ _is able to do anything to achieve his goal, which still remains a mystery. However... I have my resources. The ship is heading into the realm of Eindriði, east of Arendelle. According to my calculations, the ship will arrive there in nine days maximum. I know it's a lot to you, but believe me, they'll take her alive. They won't kill her. I will send you a letter when I know they have reached their destination. It would be best to attack them at dawn or morning, pirates have that strange habit of getting drunk all night. I sent my men in a boat along a different route to get to the same place. You will do everything you can do with your powers and we will attack them from behind using the storm as a distraction._

 _My most sincere affection,_

 _King Edward South Islands._

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, unable to believe what she was reading.

So, it was finally her turn in the game.

...

The door creaked open. Inside, there was no sign that anyone had been there in the last three days. Simon sighed.

Trevor had gone since the battle had begun. And Simon had hoped that at least he would stay until the end to say goodbye, or more optimistic, that he'd stay longer. After all, he had come on the same day of the attack. But as soon as Trevor arrived, he was gone. And Simon tried to understand, he really did. But he couldn't and Trevor was the one that didn't understand that he was no longer that ten year old boy who needed to be protected after the death of his parents. He thanked him for everything he had done for him, but wasn't this what Simon's mother wanted? Wasn't this what Simon owed to the people of Arendelle? Mustn't he fight to protect the walls of his home?

Simon closed the door behind him and walked to his room. He took the blue uniform of the army off and placed it in the drawer beside his bed. He put his clothes to sleep on, which were only a shirt and some old brown trousers, both a little broken.

The uniform and the pajamas were the only clothes he had. Not that it mattered to him, of course. He had everything he needed to live well, and that was enough, at least for him.

Carefully he leaned over the bed, crossed his arms behind his head and watched the boring wooden ceiling.

...

A sword pierced the body of a child, who was about seven or eight years old. The cry of the small baby pierced his ears like knives and the blood trickling from his womb took strange shapes, like the shadow of a whirl or wine falling off the shelf.

A woman's voice reached every corner of his skin, ripping every piece of it. He saw his own hands filled with a scarlet red liquid. He gasped as the landscape changed and everything went black. He looked everywhere looking for the soul of the child who had died, and a second after a teary-eyed woman appeared carrying a baby wrapped in a pink fabric. Soon the angle changed and now his vision was in the eyes of the woman watching the child.

The baby's skin was gray, his eyes unblinking. He was dead.

A third scream was heard, a blackness enveloped all around him and sounds of bells began to fill the air. Then, slowly, a stone bridge was appearing and behind it the houses of the village stood up high. The villagers ran to the gates of the castle, but it was too late.

Bombs fell from the sky, full of fire and soon all the people was embraced in flames.

Then all became smoke.

...

A boy with blue eyes and black hair opened his eyes. His heart was about to pop out of his chest. Faster than before, he calmed down.

It was the third nightmare in one night. And, indeed, he couldn't take it anymore.

He slowly sat down on the wooden bed. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling to which he had fallen asleep.

His vision blurred and a liquid began to fall from his eyes. He took a hand to his cheek and felt a teardrop on his skin. After that, he began to cry.

But without groaning. All silent.

...

"Captain" someone called on the other side of the door, outside his cabin.

"Pass" He ordered after taking a sip and putting the bottle of wine on the table.

The door opened and one of the ship's crew came through it. He carried a paper on his hand.

"I don't know how, but they found our location. A trained bird has come up with this letter for you."

Ener frowned, but then he smiled slightly.

"I didn't know those birds still existed." he said, and the man handed him the letter.

Ener took the bottle again and took another drink.

"By the way, how is Princess Anna going downstairs?" Ener asked.

"She's doing fine." said the pirate, placing his hands behind his back in rest position.

"Just fine…" Ener said. "That sounded a little iffy, don't you think?*

The man remained silent, without looking down.

Ener sighed.

"I'll myself go to see how want work she's done. Meanwhile, you can go"

"Yes, Captain." The man made a small bow and then headed to the door.

Ener did not need to read the paper to find out where it came from. He unfolded the parchment just after the boy had closed the door.

In the yellowed paper, written with scarlet red ink, read:

 _Captain Ener Sjöberg, King of the Seas of Lundberg. Or should I say, Thorbjorn Hroðgar?_

Ener stopped in short. His hands began to tremble, soon followed by his head and his entire body. His vision blurred and suddenly the room where he stood was filled with smoke and small orange lights, while the walls burned like paper being fired. The lights became increasingly larger, and soon flames lit up the room.

An echo with indefinite words rang in his ears and a piercing scream filled his lungs for him to stop breathing.

When he felt the oxygen stuck in his throat, finally the red color disappeared and he was as back in the cabin of his own ship, with wooden walls and everything as he remembered. He made an effort to stabilize his hands, but still he had trouble.

He read the letter, although it was difficult in the state he was in. His vision had returned to normal, but he didn't stop feeling the small electric shocks all over his body that made him tremble.

 _I want to make an arrangement for Princess Anna. I will go straight into business: I need the location of the land to which you're going. Lets avoid taking it by force, okay? Or is it perhaps you want everyone to know about the 26, Hroðgar?_

Ener shook again, and this time without even thinking, he took the pen beside him and quickly turned the piece of paper. He wrote something in it, but the word seemed no more than a few scribbles that someone had done seconds before dying.

...

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! It's me, GoldenRose2110. I just wanted you to know… I don't know if I had mentioned this before, but my original fic –this fic- is in Spanish. I have to translate everything and it's a slow process, so I'm sorry if there are some grammar errors. Also, my apologies for taking so long to update, but the reasons are the same: I prioritize my fanfic in my native language. It's easier and faster to update because I just write the chapter and that's it, but in English it is different. So I want you to know that if I take a while to update it's because either I'm still writing the chapter in Spanish or I'm translating the chapter. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll to get better at it.

Thanks for sticking with me and not giving up on this fanfic!

Love,

-Ame. (GoldenRose2110)


End file.
